Two Dimensions: Golden Mark
by Leadx
Summary: Micha returned to his own realm and finds his hometown destroyed, killing the ones responsible. This story is about the gap between the prequel and the sequel after it. Many tragic things happening in the course of seven years. Rated: M.
1. Chapter I: Introduction

_**Author note: Some people might know my stories, Two Dimensions and Two Dimensions: Saiyan Traits. Well, this story is the gap between the two, explaining how Micha went through all that, from school to saving to being famous. Hope you can review to what you want changed and what can be better.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z in any way or the terms about War of the Worlds. All of these things are owned by their rightful owners! I will say this disclaimer once because next time it's only the authors note or only the story.

* * *

Hello, my name is Micha and you must know me already as the writer of a popular movie 'Tripod Invasion: Life and Death' released by Paramount Studio's in 2016.

My true identity has been a secret and a mystery to most of the world and some might ask, ''How does he get to the United States so fast from his house in The Netherlands?'' Well, that's simple. You see, me and my ex-girlfriend, Chalou have special powers that allow us both to fly, attack out of our hands and so forth, it even allows me to transform to a level my alien race has that they call 'Super Saiyans'.

I know that since a few years ago of the tournament in 2019 people know I got powers but don't know more than that I use it to my own advantage what is, incorrect, you see.

I am the so called 'Real Superman' and got these powers since 2009. I am sure people who survived the Deathly Duo's attack remember that a mysterious person with golden spiky hair and turquoise eyes was seen at the shore of Portugal with a strange man that has a blue suit, suitcase and a evil smirk, well, that was my first appearance as a Super Saiyan and the first time I transformed.

That man's name is the G-Man as he says himself, even today I have no clue what the 'G' stands for and I don't really care because I got to kill that bastard even today.

Yet, most people even know about that creature that appeared in New York City at May 2017 and challenged the Superman, pounding his face over and over without mercy, completely powerless. His name was, Aratus. His powers exceeding my powers ninety times so I was very powerless until someone called, Peter Raats appeared at a time and fought Aratus through the planet, eventually defeating him and killing him so he could do no harm anymore.

But, about my powers, it all started when I was transported to a strange dimension with my then-girlfriend Chalou the first time, the dimension of the animation series called 'Dragonball Z'. There we learned my powers from a very kindhearted man named Son Goku, we were very natural in the powers and advanced from fly and KI-learning to attacking in barely an hour and within the week we were as strong as Goku on Super Saiyan Three.

Vegeta, 'The Prince of all Saiyans', didn't like it a little bit because when we entered the dimension his hope of becoming the strongest in the Universe dropped very low and when Aratus appeared, his hope dropped below zero. Doesn't matter how stubborn that man get's, I respect him despite the pride he carries with him.

Let's get back to the start, where I, Micha Raats, my ex-girlfriend, Chalou Kleuters, Nina Hermans, Simone Dohmen and Crystal Rodriguez got back to our own realm and had to defeat the Deathly Duo that were destroying my hometown called, Landgraaf. Our story continues to where I got to a school in Heerlen and met someone, a special girl who has a special place in my heart ever since.


	2. Chapter II: The Deathly Duo

We were teleported to my hometown, Landgraaf by Shin, when we saw something that shocked us all to our heart.

My hometown was under attack by mysterious creatures, they already destroyed my home that was in fire. I clenched my fists and looked at the explosions that were not so very far. ''Fuck it, I will kill whoever did this!'' I said loud when I blasted into Super Saiyan Two, flying to the explosions in the short distance, I heard Chalou yelling after me but I ignored it and just continued on.

When I came at the explosions I saw the two good-looking girls destroying buildings around them. I landed in front of them and interrupted their killing spree, they looked at each other and smirked, afterwards looking at me again, ''Well, look at that, the first person that dares to come between our killing spree and us. The first person looking convinced that is.'' Said the black haired girl, her brown eyes showed no emotions that gave me shivers on my back.

''Joanna, let's finish him off and continue our nice killing spree.'' Said the other girl with short black hair and crystal blue eyes with no emotions either. ''Fine, I wanted to play with him but if you insist.'' Said Joanna to her sister when she pointed her finger at me and started to glow, it was fired but instead of piercing my body as she expected it disappeared at my aura. ''Damn it sister, you can't even kill such pathetic person?'' Asked the black-haired girl when she formed a ball with her hand and fired it to me, it exploded and caused dust to be over the entire area, they apparently waited for me to come out at the top of the dust cloud.

I unexpectedly flew out of the dust cloud and gave the black-haired girl a punch in her face that caused her face to be quite screwed up and flew backwards towards the soccer field near my old home, landing on her feet. Joanna looked at me in shock that was soon replaced by extreme anger, she tried to give me an uppercut to my head but I blocked it to her shock.

''My turn.'' I said to her when I gave her a kick to her abdomen and afterwards a very hard punch in her face, shattering bones in it and causing her to fly backwards to the street that created a crater. Her sister, the black-haired one launched herself at me, giving me a punch but I already expected it so I blocked her fist and held it with my left hand when afterwards she did the mistake of punching with her left hand what I caught as well. ''T-That's impossible! Nobody can be matched to us! We are the strongest!'' Said the 'machine' when I shook my head and smirked. ''You're too simple and I don't like simplicity, so I'll have to rip your arms off and shove it up your ass!'' When I said this, I crushed her hands that earned a scream from the girl, afterwards I ripped her right arm off, blasting it to dust.

The blood poured out of the place where her arm used to be, I smirked at the smell of blood and ripped her other arm off, punching her with it and afterwards blasting it away as well. ''Aww, is the poor little girl without arms?'' When I said that to mock her, she looked at me angrily. ''F-Fuck you.'' Was her last sentence. ''Bad choice.'' I told her when I ripped her head off and afterwards blasted her entire body to nothingness, causing her sister, Joanna to scream at the crater to me.

''Fuck you, fuck you! You killed my sister, the only person that was worth SOMETHING to me on this dirtball!'' Screamed Joanna when she charged at me without avail because I kept blocking all her attacks over and over and over until I was sick of it and punched her in the abdomen causing her to fly backwards in pain, taking the chance I collected energy in my right hand that is very like the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha wave.

The energy that was being collected in my right hand had a pitch-black color and a purple glow off it, I smirked when I looked at Joanna, winked at her and smiled again. ''Tell Cell that I said 'Hi' in Hell.'' I told when I released the ball, ''DARK CANNON! HA!'' It engulfed her entirely, I guided it towards the sky where it exited the atmosphere into the outer-space and I allowed it to go to the star where it hit the surface, the attack disappeared and the 'android' burnt alive if she survived my attack in general.

I calmed down and looked at the ground, I wasn't even in sweat and I defeated the foes that devastated the world for a year long. At the ground, Chalou, Nina, Simone and Crystal were looking and a two journalists were standing there, filming the entire happening so I didn't transform to my base form as I got to the ground towards my group, seeing the two men coming to us.

''Wow, you are total awesomeness sir! You defeated The Deathly Duo in a matter of minutes without breaking sweat at all. What's your name?'' Asked the man, holding the microphone to me, the camera was quite close to my face. ''My name is something that I can't really reveal but you can call me whatever you want me to be called, if you don't mind I'll be going away now with good friends of mine.'' I told. The journalists were left with a mouth full tooth so they had nothing to say to that. ''Alright.'' He finally said when we walked away from the two journalists, floated into the sky and I changed back to my own hair again.

''You were awesome, Micha. You ripped those two apart in just a matter of minutes.'' Said Chalou to me. I looked over to her. ''Yeah, it was a piece of cake but.. for some reason I felt very good when I smelled blood and ripped her arms apart, I guess it's bad. But what will we do now my home is gone? I don't want to do nothing at all and just fly around all the time even if I wanted to do that a long time already. Maybe we should go to school again, another school.''

I thought about it and smiled, I know where to go, to a school called Arcus College in Heerlen and we would sign up as soon as possible, or at least, I would.


	3. Chapter III: Arcus College

''So, Micha, you know what the Horeca sector means right?'' Asked the teacher before me, called Mr. Frijns. ''Yes, sir, I do.'' I answered. ''Good, because it's not going to be a fanfare or as easy as that Superman defeated the Deathly Duo.'' When he said this, I got struck, what the hell? Superman? That was obviously referred to me. ''U-Uh, I know, it was quite easy for me-I MEAN-Superman to defeat them and I got some experience in this already.'' I answered when he smiled at me. ''Micha, can I speak to your parents about this matter? I know you are over eighteen but I want to know your parents.'' I got my head down. ''Sorry sir, that's not possible. The Deathly Duo destroyed my house completely and killed my entire family by it.'' I answered sadly, I looked at him but he didn't flinch at this thing I said.

''I'm sorry for you. Where do you live now?'' ''I now live at a good friend called Chalou, she and I used to go to-I mean, we have a history together and are best friends, her parents decided that I should live with them for the time being.'' I smiled at the thought. ''I guess that you should be okay, you sound like you have some knowledge in the Horeca and I can accept you into the school, don't worry about the costs, it isn't so much as you will get more notifications over the year and such. You can start tomorrow, it's no problem, the school year started a week ago so you didn't miss much.'' He smiled at me. ''Okay, sir. Don't I have to get some stuff for the cooking lessons?'' He nodded, opened the map he had at hand and gave me a piece of paper.

''Yes, you need to buy this all at the company stated above, you can do it for tomorrow or for this week, whenever you have time for it. Though, it would be good to have it this week. I will see you tomorrow as we are done here already, good luck.'' I got up, so did he and shook his hand. ''Thank you for your time, sir, take care and I will see you tomorrow.'' I afterwards left the classroom we had our meeting in and had to walk past the students that were on their way to their classrooms

I came at the cafeteria and was heading for the reception to let something sign, I came there and waited for the person in front of me to finish doing what he was doing. When he finished doing what he did I came at the reception, signing the paper that had to be signed, said thanks and left the building through the double automatic doors, coming at the small parking lot.

I looked around and saw nobody in eyesight, I had a bad feeling about something when I floated into mid-air and blasted away from the school towards Schinveld where Chalou lives and where I live now until I find my own place, however, there was something that I didn't notice when blasting away, what it was, is a mystery to myself for now.

I was slowly flying over Heerlen to enjoy the time I am here because I am back now and looked around Heerlen. Nothing was damaged here, that was very lucky. Since The Deathly Duo was .. well.. dead now I didn't have to worry about any more destructions, when I noticed someone looking into the sky I transformed to my Super Saiyan level so I couldn't be recognized as myself, he pointed at me causing more people to look at me and cheer.

I smiled and couldn't do anything else than go lower to the ground and fly over the street low, afterwards blasting back into the sky again and turning a very big turn towards Schinveld.

After a couple of seconds I came above Schinveld and descended to the ground, landing in the backyard of Chalou's home, I powered down to my own hairs and eyes, walking to the backdoor and entered the house when I saw Chalou's brother sitting on the couch with his mother and father on the other couch, I didn't see Chalou.

''Hello, Micha.'' Said the brother of Chalou, looking at me, ''Where have you two been in the entire year of your disappearance?'' I looked at him confused. ''In another dimension.'' I said that as a matter-of-factly. ''Come on, that's like saying that Santa Claus exists.'' I drew my lips in a thin line. I lifted up a finger and collected very, very little energy that allowed a red ball to appear of the size of a football above it. ''Do I have to prove anything else?'' He shut up after I showed it as I allowed the ball to disappear, ''But where is Chalou?''

''She's at a special school in New York, signing in for the years so she can start a special cooking course.'' Chalou's father answered, everything made sense now, she told me about it in the past but it might've slipped my mind. ''Makes sense, did she fly there?'' I asked, he nodded. ''That's obvious.'' I frowned at that statement. ''Well, I just signed myself in at the Arcus College, Horeca school temporarily until I can go to a science-school.'' I smiled at the thought of doing scientific things as a living as I walked upstairs to Chalou's room where I'd stay with her temporarily and grabbed a capsule out of my pocket, threw it to the ground and with a small 'Puff' it revealed a entire suitcase that was quite big, I opened it and saw it was very big from the inside, I smiled. Bulma is a genius.

I grabbed a yellow colored capsule, closed my case, capsulated it and put it back in my pocked while I had the yellow capsule in my hand. I walked downstairs going through the living room to the backdoor and entering the backyard again, it is a very big yard that has plenty of grass so I clicked the top of the capsule and threw it to the grass where a big ship appeared.

On the top of the black/white ship was: Capsule Corp. I walked to the ship, pushed on the button to open it and entered it, seeing the big interior. In the middle of the room is a big gravity machine, on the side it has a stairs that has to the living part of the ship, while on the other side is the captains seat with other seats next to it and behind it, a control panel in front of it.

I closed the door behind me walking to the gravity control panel and turned it on, it showed the normal Earth gravity, '1' so I got the gravity dramatically upwards that can crush a normal human being when setting one finger in the room, '10,000'.

My surroundings started to give a heavy booming sound, lights dimmed and turned red and the pressure in the room changed to 10,000 gravity, I immediately felt it and had to stand properly that wasn't very hard so I started to randomly punch and kick in the air at a speed that increased every second.

I continued for an hour until I was satisfied about my accomplishment in 10,000 gravity when I increased it to, '11,000' and struggled to stand again but it soon faded away as I started kicking and punching the air again but I was sick of that one when I made sure that a fightable hologram came in the room as the image of Cell so we started to fight as practice.

I continued for a couple of hours and when I walked out of the ship it was already dark outside, I got to the inside of the house and saw Chalou's brother, her mother, her father and herself minding her own businesses, I wondered why Chalou didn't train anymore and wanted to study all the time only, probably because she was never into it and was only eager to learn the powers.

Chalou turned her head from her English working book to me and smiled, ''Been training, Micha?'' I nodded to her. ''Sure have, Chalou. I'm getting stronger every day.'' When I said this I walked to the stairs, ''I'm going to shower and take a flight to the store I need to go for my new school.'' I walked upstairs and entered Chalou's room where I got the case capsule out of my pocket and threw it to the ground, the case appeared.

I opened the case and got new clothes out of the wardrobe Bulma had put it in the case, I was loving her more and more every passing second I was looking through it.

I got the clothes out of it, it consisted of jeans, a white T-Shirt that showed off my muscles (Yes, I like showing off all my hard work) and special Capsule Corporation shoes that were designed so they can hold up with my running and can hold on for years and years to come. She even gave me a height, weight and build adjusting jacket that can dry itself when I come inside after it has been raining outside, very useful!

I walked into the bathroom with the new clothes at hand and got my other clothes off, turning on the shower and entering it, it was cold at first but it got hotter overtime.

I was thinking while standing in the shower and looked as the water was flowing around me, surrounding me with relaxing hot water. I got soap and cleaned myself, after it I just stood there, looking at the tiles at the side of the shower and thinking about the school, if it was a good idea to do it and what I should do with my stories that I had written on a flash drive.

Maybe I should finish it and bring it to a publisher, yes, that's it. While I was at the other dimension I worked on it in the evening, Gohan told me that I should bring it to a publisher and do my best for it because he liked my stories. I'm quite unsure about my own stories and hate it to bring it to someone important when it's not 'perfect' yet in my taste.

I got out of the shower and dried myself, looking into the mirror, I really changed over these years. All my spots were gone and no sign was left of it on my face, my muscles are greatly improved and my strength has a very high level.

I changed into the clothes and exited the bathroom, walking downstairs freshly showered and entered the living room, seeing that everyone was doing the same, I walked over to Chalou, ''So, what school are you going to?'' I asked to her, she looked at me with a smile. ''To a special school in New York City, Micha. I had proven myself to be worthy to be a student there, it's very hard so I wouldn't have time to train with you unless it's in the holidays.'' I frowned at the last statement because I love to train and didn't want her strength to be much less than mine is.

''If you like that, Chalou, you should take that opportunity. But I'm basically going to publish my first book soon, get some money and live on that, doing other things as well. Maybe I will even send my War of the Worlds story to Paramount Studio's to see their response of it.'' she smiled at me. ''That's great, are you going to increase your strength while doing that?'' ''Yes, of course I will. I basically love to fight and train.'' She laughed a little and looked at her book again. ''Whatever you are going to do, Micha, you will make the best out of it and be better than everyone else in it. Just.. keep your faith up.'' That was a good spirit she gave me, I smiled and walked away from her while laughing very softly to myself, I grabbed my money, stepped outside into the backyard and looked at the stars for a few minutes until I flew from the backyard to the company the teacher told me I had to go to for those clothes.


	4. Chapter IV: Lidia

The next day I got up at 5:00am to get the usual morning training until the school would start on 9:00am, full three hour training!

I dressed myself in my training clothes and kept Chalou in bed, she was so peaceful asleep, I smiled at it and walked to the hallway. I got downstairs and ate some breakfast, afterwards going to the street for my morning run before I would go to the gravity room and train there.

After an hour I came back after running a thousand miles, jumping over the house into the backyard and entering my gravity room, closing the door behind me. I turned the room on to '12,000x' and started training after getting used to the gravity again.

When it was 8:12am as I saw on the clock in the room I turned the gravity back to normal and exited the gravity room, entering the house and going to the shower upstairs. After a couple of minutes I was dressed and sitting downstairs, having my biggest breakfast that took me ten minutes to finish. After looking at the clock it was 8:32am so I packed my stuff, got my bag on my back, my flash drive in my pocket and exited the house and took flight.

I floated above the school building when I was looking for a good place to land on, I couldn't find a very good place so I just landed in the smoking area in the middle of the building that was completely abandoned and entered the school building.

I walked through the hallway for a couple of seconds when I came at the cafeteria, not many people were in it but the people who were in it saw me entering, I walked to a table that was empty and sat down getting my bag on the ground next to me and looked around. It was a boring building, I sure had to admit that but I saw a kitchen at the other side of the cafeteria where nobody was working yet, it looked.. weird, probably for the breaks so that the people of the cooking course could work there.

I looked across the people around me and saw that some people were looking at me, I don't really like it when people look at me and I have no clue why they are so I simply smiled at them, causing some girls to look away shyly that allowed me to see the point of it. My muscles were quite visible by what I was wearing but can't a warrior show what he worked for very hard?

I saw a girl approaching the table I was sitting at and sat in front of me, I looked at her in question until she said something: ''Hello.'' It was simple so I greeted her, ''Are you new to this school?'' I nodded, ''Not much of a talker, eh?'' I smiled. ''I can talk alright, but I'm not very used to people just talking to me openly.'' She smiled back at me. ''Oh, that's alright. My name is Lidia.'' She stretched her arm for me to shake that I gladly took. ''My name is Micha, nice to meet you.'' I felt something strange in my stomach when looking into her eyes, just like I had with Chalou the first time I had a relationship with her.

Lidia has brown long hair that is flat on the top and starts getting curly when it leaves the top. Her eyes are blue/greenish and gives me a very special feeling. Her skin is a little, very little bit darker but I don't mind because you barely recognize it. Her voice is very smooth and nice to listen to and gives me chills to my spine that I can accept whenever she is around. Her face is simply.. perfect, no other way to put it into words, her smile gives me a reassuring feeling.

''So, Micha, what course do you do?'' I looked into her eyes. ''Horeca. What about you?'' ''I do AKA. It's something with.. cooking, commercial, companies and so forth, basically everything.'' I smiled. ''Very interesting I suppose. What town do you live in?'' She looked into my eyes. ''Sittard. I come here with train, how about you?'' I am so bad in flirting and such things but it's lucky I didn't get shy yet. ''Schinveld, I come here on foot.'' ''Everyday? That's quite far, don't you think?'' I shook my head. ''Nah, not for me. I got my own ways for doing that.''

We talked for a couple of more minutes until it was time to go to the lesson, it is Tuesday so I got lesson in the books only today. I said my goodbyes to her when we got to separated hallways, I walked towards the classroom that was a level higher and waited in front of the door when other people of the class approached me.

''Hey, are you the new person?'' Asked a guy who has a little darker skin and brown eyes. I nodded, ''That's cool. My name is Gokan.'' ''My name is Micha, nice to meet you.'' He looked at me. ''You're not from around, are you?'' I nodded. ''I actually am, why do you ask?'' He looked at me in confusion. ''You sound different, I don't know.. and you work out a lot, I can see that, may I ask how much a day? I work out as well.'' I smirked. ''I work out at least eleven hours a day.'' His mouth dropped, ''Morning after waking up for three hours, after school about three until dinner, after that six hours until bed. It became a routine. In a gravity room, you should try it sometime.''

I smiled at his expression until the door opened and we went inside, taking places. I sat next to a guy named Xander, pronounced as Sander and another guy called Andy, he's the oldest in the class, 23. Three years older than me because of me going into the dimension I have to lie about my age. I was thinking about various stuff, leaning backwards on my chair using a little of my power and looked at the ceiling, thinking about everything.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when Freins said something, ''Micha, can you tell us something about yourself?'' It was unexpected and caused me to lose my balance and fall backwards to the wall, instead of expecting pain, the wall suffered because my head made some small hole in it, I immediately got up and sat down again.

''Well, my name is Micha Raats, I currently live in Schinveld with a very good friend of mine after my parents got killed by The Deathly Duo that I killed immediately after, I enjoyed it, ripping her arms apart, blasting it to oblivion and killing them both.'' I was sucked into my thoughts by saying this, I spilled the truth very quickly. ''What? It was Superman.'' Said someone else on the other side of the class, I looked at him.

Oh crap. ''Yeah, it was. That Superman is only a name they gave him.'' When I said this, total silence was in the room, ''Superman lives among us. You'll find out soon enough but it's not me. If it is, no idea.. who knows.'' I closed my eyes and thought about the fight, I enjoyed the smell, I was sick.

''Well, yes, let's just continue with the lesson.'' Said the teacher when I said this, I looked at my classmates and saw them looking at me, I became nervous by it and simply smiled.

The lesson continued undisturbed until we had the lesson where we got to the computer chamber next to this room and turned the computer on, I had my flash drive in the computer and worked on my stories while in the lesson because that's something that would kill time for me next to training and what I like a lot.

I was thinking about how to continue my story in front of me that I was working on while I was looking around in the classroom, people were doing what the teacher said, obviously. So, I didn't. I got a idea and wrote it down, it was for my fan-fiction called Tripod Invasion: Life and Death, based on the 2005 movie War of the Worlds, I hoped I could do something with it.

I was working on it for a couple of minutes until the teacher was behind me, I noticed him but didn't bother stopping doing what I was doing until he talked and startled me a little bit, ''Micha, are you that good at English?'' Asked the teacher, Mr. Haan. I nodded. ''Yes, sir.'' ''How do you know that many English?'' I turned around with the chair and looked at him.

''Because I lived with English people for a few years and adapted myself to them, learning the English language pretty quick.'' I smiled when I turned around again to the screen. ''Amazing, Micha. Were you with family?'' I sighed. ''No, not with family. With people who.. who.. well, they learned me some 'things'.'' I heard him gasp, not knowing what to think of it. ''What things?'' ''Does it matter?'' ''Not exactly, Micha but it would be nice to know.'' I turned around and got up. I got my hand higher and collected energy in it when it started to glow and a sphere appeared. ''This is what I learned, now please.. don't ask any more questions, it annoys me.''

I sat down after this and continued doing the thing I was doing while the teacher walked back to his chair at the front of the classroom to 'think' about what I just showed, judging by his feelings he had. That was one of the abilities I discovered in the other dimension that I had, judging someone's feelings and controlling it if I want to, but I didn't control it because I thought it would be unfair to do so.

When it was time to go home I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs with my new classmates, approaching the cafeteria on the other side of the building with a quite fast speed because I wanted to see Lidia again, I felt her energy signature in the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria I saw her sitting at a table with a friend of her, I smiled and approached the table. I stopped at the table and sat down next to her, ''Hey Lidia.'' I greeted with a smile, she smiled back at me. ''Hello there Micha. How was your lesson?'' I sighed and looked at her eyes. ''Boring as hell, how about you?'' ''It was boring as well, nothing special, really. But this is my friend, Samantha.'' I shook her hand and after it looked at Lidia again who was about to stand up, I followed suit, ''Let's go. Want to walk to the train station with me?'' I nodded.

We walked together out of the building and got on the sidewalk, going into the direction of the train station of Heerlen. ''So, what's your age if you don't mind me asking?'' She asked me all of a sudden while we were walking. Should I tell her my true age or my age that is shown on my ID? Oh crap. ''I'm 18 years old.'' She smiled. ''I'm 19 years old but it doesn't matter, age is no point.''

We continued to walk for a couple of minutes until she stopped and looked at me, ''Micha, now that we are alone… you look very, very much like Superman, only the hair and eyes look different.'' I gasped in my thoughts but smiled at her instead. ''More say that, most even think I am him but I am not.'' She smirked. ''Oh, come on Micha, why wouldn't you tell that you are?''

I sighed, ''Because I am not him.'' Her smirk got even wider, it reminded me a little of the Vegeta smirk, it could be a smirk that beats Vegeta. ''Oh, you sure are Micha. Who else flies off from the parking lane without any device very quickly with a aura and transforms in the sky?'' My smile disappeared. ''That was not me.'' She winked at me. ''Don't worry, I will keep it our little secret.'' I chuckled. ''Alright, I will admit it. I am the 'Superman' as they call me on television, I haven't given myself a nickname yet.'' ''Do you want to give yourself a name?'' I shook my head. ''Not really, it's what the media wants me to be called, I don't really care because I only save people and keep the planet safe.''

She was thinking about something, I saw that. ''But why don't you just simply reveal your identity?'' I laughed a little bit by it. ''Because, Lidia, I need to keep my family and friends safe from maniacs trying to kill me.'' I stated it matter-of-factly. She chuckled. ''Yes, that makes sense to me because I have seen the Superman movies and well.. there is always a maniac who wants that.'' ''Yup, exactly. But I have many powers that people around the world don't know about except for the closest friends and family.'' ''Which are?'' I grabbed her hand to her surprise and had to blush but it faded away the second it came.

I closed my eyes. ''Let me take you to.. what place do you want to visit in your life?'' She thought for a second. ''Las Vega-'' She couldn't finish her sentence when we were standing on the rooftop of a casino in Las Vegas, Nevada, United States and she stumbled forward a little bit, almost tripping but I caught her just on time.

She got her hair out of her face and looked around, seeing the casinos and the desert, she gasped loudly when she walked to the edge of the roof. ''W-What the.. are we in Las Vegas?'' She looked at me in disbelieve, I smiled and nodded, ''Wow, I couldn't even finish my sentence and we were standing here.'' ''That movement is what I call Instant Light Transportation.'' I frowned at it, I didn't like the name.

''I don't really like that name, you should change it to something attractive like.. Light Speed Manipulation.'' I smiled and actually LIKED it. ''Good idea, but we should head back. Do you want me to go to Sittard station?'' She nodded, I got to her, she grabbed my arm and I pictured the station of Sittard, when I opened my eyes we were standing at where the trains would come.

''Thanks for the ride, Micha. I will see you tomorrow. You got cooking lesson tomorrow, don't you?'' I nodded, she winked at me that surprised me and started to walk towards her house. ''I will see you tomorrow, Lidia.'' I answered to her using telepathy, it was limitless for me, when I open the connection that person can answer using the KI he or she has in his or her body. I transformed in the open, jumped into the air and blasted away to Schinveld. ''Okay, Micha, see you.'' She answered through telepathy, I smiled when I closed my eyes and thought about her while flying to Schinveld.

I landed in the backyard of the house, looked at the ship and sighed. I was in the mood for training to get my thoughts off her, I just met her and had feelings for her already. When I entered the living room nobody was in it, to my own surprise so I continued to upstairs to Chalou's room where I saw her sitting at the desk, working on her homework, I sighed and got to her.

''Do you have a lot of homework?'' I asked. Chalou nodded while she continued working, ''It's great you are doing what you like… I'm going to try to reach Super Saiyan Five, most say it's impossible but I will prove them otherwise.'' She stopped working and looked at me with a smile. ''I love doing this and I love it that you are training everyday to become strong, Micha, but you need a brain to cover your strength, you are smart enough so you wouldn't need school.'' She answered, she kissed me for a second and continued to work. I love Chalou, really. More as a friend and family than anything else.

I grabbed my capsules, walked out of her room, downstairs, into the backyard and into the ship that I closed behind me. When I got the suitcase out of the capsule, changed to the training clothes I started the gravity on '14,000' with doing sit-ups, stretches and so forth first, afterwards kicking and punching the air but, I was getting sick of just punching so I wanted to train my tactical system.

I allowed Cell on Super Saiyan Four power-level to appear as a very realistic fight hologram, Frieza with the same powers and Kid Buu.

I smirked when Cell started his assault on me, I punched him in the gut and afterwards kicked him in the face, causing him to fly backwards. Frieza assaulted to me, ''You insolent monkey! I will kill you!'' He's so easy to piss off, even as a hologram. I ducked under the fist Frieza launched at me and gave him a head-butt into his gut, he flew upwards where I teleported to, I kicked him towards the ground where he caught himself but before he could react I punched him in the face, blood came out of his nose, I sure was enjoying this.

Buu was the hardest, he kicked me in the face, gave me a head-butt on my abdomen and launched an attack that I easily swapped away (The ship can handle my own Super Saiyan Five powers, got to modify it to increase strength) causing it to explode on the other side of the ship. I disappeared from sight causing Buu to look around desperately, when I appeared behind him and was ready to give him a sneak attack he punched me in the face causing me to fly to the wall, I caught myself and looked at Buu, my nose was bleeding, heck, these holograms are very, very realistic!

I sprinted to Buu, he sprinted to me and we disappeared when we came across each other, kicking and punching at a unnatural speed around the ship, the booms could be heard outside the ship I'm sure of that. We broke apart and I saw Buu had no scratch on him, ''Okay Buu, you asked for it!'' After saying this I transformed into Super Saiyan Two and immediately rushed to him, kicking and punching him, he was outclassed for sure but I didn't care because I want to train with heavier gravity and immediately with a stronger enemy who can outclass my own Super Saiyan One level. I blasted him to nothingness and afterwards got to the ground, setting the gravity to '25,000' afterwards training on it heavily.

When I exited the ship after training heavily I went to shower inside the house and afterwards got to dinner, getting, like always a lot of food, finishing it within twenty minutes for one-hundred plates, I got up. ''It was delicious, thank you.'' I said when I smiled, Chalou also has a older sister that I forgot to mention all the while, named Stella, she likes me as I can feel within her and she even watches me train through the big window of the gravity room, but I don't like her myself that way. She's very kind but I prefer to have her as a friend.

I walked out of the house and got to the sidewalk, slowly thinking about someone knowing my identity, I trust Lidia that she doesn't say it to anyone else unless I give her permission to do so. But it's not that. It feels good that I can say to her who I really am and not leave any details behind that she shouldn't know.

Just then I felt someone approach me on the other side of the street, I looked into the direction of the energy signature and saw it was Simone who I was in the other dimension with. She saw me as well and we stopped when we were in front of each other. ''Hey Micha. Is something bothering you?'' I looked into her eyes and immediately a sigh escaped my lips. I was holding my breath unconsciously.

''Today, I spilled the truth to a girl I met on school. She figured out I was the 'Superman' already because she saw me flying away from school and transforming in the sky. But aside from that, she thought I looked like him except from my hair and eyes. I can tell you, Simone, she has something within her that allows her to read people as an open-book, could be an ability that I still don't know and she isn't aware of.'' I answered to her when she sighed, Simone is somebody who I can always go to for relation problems or if I spilled my secrets. ''You should go for her. I know you like her, don't you?'' I nodded with a small smile appearing, ''Then, nothing is stopping you. Just go for her, but be aware that she won't take you for your powers. I like you, Micha, I always liked you but you really should try to get her and I know if you put effort into it she will love you even if you lose your powers for some strange reason.''

I chuckled. ''I know that, deep within me, Simone that I can get every girl I desire. Yet, I'm very unsure about Lidia, if I'd get her as my girlfriend someday even if I didn't had these powers.'' I looked at the dark sky, ''But I got a feeling that I can trust her fully. Ugh, I need to think somewhere calmly.'' My aura appeared as I looked at Simone again and she winked at me with a very attractive smile. ''Good luck, Micha. I will see you tomorrow or later.'' She embraced me and broke away from me, walking down the road again from where I came from as I transformed and blasted away at a very fast speed towards the atmosphere of the planet, exiting it, passing the moon already and going further.

A couple of hours later I silently sat on a hill that was looking over endless nature, a lake far at the horizon and a river going through the nature. The sound was relaxing, it had all kind of animals. I heard that some were fighting, some were talking, some were just relaxing, some were doing various stuff. I heard it all.

I looked at the sky and saw two moons, one big and one was small. The smaller one was more distant, blue color because it was still day around here. The bigger one was close to the planet, it had an atmosphere and blue sky, it looked exactly like Earth, only much, much bigger. This was a good think spot, I thought, though I've never seen it before because the nature in the planet is very attractive.

I lay down in the grass behind me and closed my eyes while my mind was looking around the planet and seeing what things are in the planet and my mind calculated that billions of species existed from Dinosaurs to Apes to Elephants.

My mind came across a large source where many people lived, their energy signals were very similar of Earthlings, but it was somehow.. different. I opened my eyes and jumped into the air, flying very fast towards the city.

After a few minutes the city, or rather, kingdom came into view in the distance and I slowed down, unsure if they knew about people from the outer-space with supernatural powers that can blow an planet up in a matter of seconds. I landed on the ground around three miles from the border of the kingdom and walked at my own pace towards it.

It didn't take long until I heard a battle horn near me, I looked around and saw that many soldiers were approaching me on their horses and after a few minutes stopped, all having their weapons drawn and looking very annoyed like I did something to offend them.

The soldier in the front approached me, stepping off his horse, he had some sort of shield on his metal armor that was probably the coat of arms of their kingdom, he wasn't very tall but he did look Human.

He stopped in front of me and inspected me, probably for weapons and so forth, until he looked in my eyes. ''Who are you?'' ''My name is Micha Raats. What is your name?'' I crossed my arms. ''My name is Rizaro Vear, stranger. Where are you from?'' Wait, what? That name was familiar.. it was the character in a story of mine. ''I am from Planet Earth. Let me guess that you are all from the kingdom of Terrasa?'' I smirked, he looked at me like I was crazy. ''Yes, that's right. How did you know, Micha from Earth?'' I sighed, I shouldn't tell him I was their creator.

''I heard from it. The kingdom seems to be very mighty among all other kingdoms in the continent of Arasia.'' I smiled, he smiled back. ''Yeah indeed, that's us. I always wondered how it is in the Great Black, also called, Outer-space. But this place, Earth, you talk about, where is it?'' ''It's far, far away, my friend. Billions of light years away. I travelled here with.. my powers.'' That statement came out very boldly, not caring about revealing my powers to these people on this planet.

Rizaro raised his left eyebrow. ''What powers, young one?'' His curiosity was rising every moment. I concentrated myself a little bit and powered up so I reached my Super Saiyan form and my eyes turned turquoise while my hair changed to glowing gold and stood there tall while Rizaro dropped his sword and so did many soldiers around me, Rizaro fell to his knees while having his eyes widely opened and had his arms in a praying position, ''M-M-My god.. heaven and our lord exists.'' When I heard all soldiers stepping off their horse and falling to their knees, oh god, what did I do? ''Our lord, please bless our planet.'' Asked a soldier near Rizaro, I looked at him and when our eyes met he turned his eyes away. ''Your planet is already blessed, my friend. But I am no god, I am only an ordinary Saiyan from Earth.'' Rizaro looked at me. ''You are a god, Micha Raats. The Golden Glowing god that will save us from the biggest threats that the planet will face, you appeared to us many millennia's ago.'' I raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was talking about, was it a legend? I didn't remember making that legend, Rizaro could see my confused expression, ''It is in the prophecies, Micha, that many millennia's ago a person appeared who looked ordinary but transformed into a golden glowing god that had extraordinary powers and defeated some creature called Aratus, sealing it away, but it's threatening to break out again. Three and a half years from now, it will happen and you, my friend are our only hope of survival.'' It was confusing, Aratus? Who was that? The villain from my stories? The main one? So many questions..

''My friend, you should not worry as I will try to save you all, it doesn't matter how, because I will.'' I did the gesture with my hand for all people to rise as they did and grabbed their sword, doing it back in the sheet, ''Now, mind showing me what prophecy you mean, Rizaro?'' I transformed back and he nodded with a smile when we got to their kingdom.


	5. Chapter V: The Planet

We arrived at the castle of the kingdom after ten minutes of travelling through the nature of the planet, the city itself was quite gigantic and the castle rose something like fifty meters into the sky, towering over all other things, it seemed Rizaro is the king of this kingdom that will soon be no longer.

A few minutes after entering the castle we were sitting in a mid-sized room with a few sofa's to relax on, it has a fireplace and a lot of bookcases, this was the royal reading room by the looks of it where the royal family could relax and read. Rizaro was looking through the bookcases for the book that explained the prophecy of this planet.

He found it after a few minutes of searching through it when he returned with the very big book, he wiped the dust off it and opened the first chapter, revealing how the planet was created many, many millennia's ago by something called 'The Great Universal Powers'.

''Many millennia's ago, our planet was created by the so called 'The Great Universal Powers', a 'gravity' force in the Great Black that pulled stones together and formed 'Planet Sanctum', the planet that we are on. The planet itself is only nature with a big sea and billions of life forms live on here. We are the most advanced ones on our own planet as you already know`.

But, when we were building our villages for the first time, first named the Land of Malasia and the village of Malasia, an enemy appeared with long black hair, black eyes, black striped armor and very big muscles, he had the worst grin everyone saw. He aimed his hand to the village when a golden glowing super-powered person appeared in front of him and shot him away, kicking him again into the ground and sending a bolt of magic out of his hands that trapped the person in it, the Golden Glowing God raised him into the sky while 'Aratus' yelled all sorts of stuff to him and saying that in several millennia's he'll be back to exterminate them all and that he will make business of the Glowing God. He got banished to another dimension, sealed away for the time being, the Golden Glowing God landed in the village and told the village that he'd come back to protect them and that he'd have to go back to his own planet called 'Planet Power' again to train some more.''

I was thinking about it. It was a Saiyan, that was for sure. But, Saiyans sure are old in this dimension. But from Vegeta I heard that the Super Saiyan from a millennia ago in their dimension was the last in the millennia and that he defeated a villain that was about to destroy the universe. Was it about this person and Aratus, only difference was that the legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta has told me about was in Oozaru state. Well, questions enough but if they get answered that's something even I don't know, I opened my eyes and looked at Rizaro. ''Interesting, Rizaro. But that's probably the legendary Super Saiyan who was the first to reach that level in a millennia until others reached it as well. Somehow I know this Aratus..'' I got up, walked to the window and looked at the city while I thought, a memory flashed through my head.

_It is a dreadful night, things were very complicated the day before. My wife was killed, her head put into a box and showed to me, son fought biggest villain in the universe and miserably failed, causing him to fall into the hands of the maniac and got killed while he was only seven years young. And all my friends got slain by the monster, ruthlessly while I couldn't do anything but watch it happen, paralyzed of fear and thinking I couldn't start to compare myself to him._

_I tossed and turned in the bed. The moonlight was the only light source in this night when I looked at my side and smiled at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Chalou, I got out of bed, rubbing my eyes and getting on a pair of shoes and walking calmly out of the room._

_I arrived in the living room when I turned on a light and got to a drawer, looking around and saw nobody. I opened it, got a cigarette out of it and lighted it with my lighter. I inhaled the smoke, exhaling it afterwards, I closed the drawer, walking outside._

_The outside was calm, I only heard a few crickets making their sounds and I heard the nearby river flowing. The moon was high in the sky and as big as it has never been before, a beautiful sight. I inhaled more smoke, exhaling it after getting it over my lungs. ''Still smoking, Micha?'' Asked a very nice and soft female voice behind me, I looked behind and smiled at Chalou. ''Yeah. It is a bad habit. Can't get rid of it and it calms me down after all the things that happened.'' She smiled at me with a sad smile, walking over to me and embraced me._

_''Everything will be alright, Micha. Things went downhill from 2007 onwards but I promise you that it will all go uphill. You and I together will make sure Aratus pays for what he has done.'' I couldn't believe that. Things were bad in 2007. But now they got infinitely worse. I pulled away from Chalou, throwing the cigarette on the ground and looked at the moon with a sigh._

_''I can't believe in that anymore, Chalou. I have been very positive back in those days but when I noticed that billions of years unluckiness was behind me, I gave up hope. Things aren't going to be good anymore. This might even sound very negative as it is meant to be negative. But I do promise you that you will not die. You..'' I stopped when I kept a hold of myself. Was I starting to cry? ''You are the most valuable person I know and the only person left for me. I will not let you get killed. I will NOT allow that!'' I sighed hard, balling my fists, jumped into the air and flew away into the sky at a very fast speed, transforming to Super Saiyan. I heard Chalou following me but I didn't care as I just continued on, going out of the planet we were living in and going further past the moon when I stopped and saw a star get destroyed a few light years further away, I didn't look at it so I flew further away from it._

The 'memory' ended when Rizaro touched my shoulder and I fell backwards onto the ground, a THUD that shook the entire castle, I got up and looked at him, scratching the back of my head. ''I'm alright!'' I smiled and my smile faded away when I thought this was a déjà vu from long time ago, only slightly different. Rizaro chuckled. ''No problem, Micha. What were you thinking about before? Because you changed to that 'Super Saiyan' state and even further beyond in a matter of minutes you were thinking.'' I was taken aback by that question and just smiled.

''It was nothing serious.. it was just.. weird. It was like a depression version of the life Gloria told me I had in the first timeline. Instead of sacrificing myself on that planet.. my son fought Aratus, got killed and every friend got killed by him. I didn't like the future, it even made me very emotional.'' I sighed and walked to the door, ''I guess I will be going now, thanks for all the information, Rizaro. It would be like five AM where I come from. Even though that time won't say anything to you.'' Rizaro chuckled and shook his head. ''Not really, Micha. How are you going home fast?'' I just grinned. ''Teleportation. I will see you later, Rizaro, until we meet again.'' He shook his head as I closed my eyes, imagining Chalou's room when I got teleported into the room, opening my eyes again and I was in the room.

Chalou was sleeping in her bed, but when I teleported into the room she woke up a little bit, looking at me with her sea-blue eyes. ''Hey, Micha, where have you been?'' I kneeled next to her bed and looked at her. ''I have been on a planet called Planet Sanctum, Chalou. The planet is in the age of my first story about it.'' I grinned and got up again, Chalou just shrugged, got under the covers again and fell asleep immediately after. I looked at her clock and saw it was off. I chuckled, lucky that we have the possibility to wake ourselves up on a certain hour and not able to fall asleep very easily anymore.

I got the suitcase capsule out of my pocked and opened it, preparing myself for the usual training routine again. After preparing myself I got into the spaceship, got the gravity room to '30,000x' and trained on it.

I was training for three hours straight until it was 8:21 and prepared myself for school. I showered, had breakfast, prepared my bag for the cooking lesson and walked out of the house after saying my goodbye to everyone in the house. Chalou left at 7:00 already to be extra-extra early in New York so she could relax at flying.

When I was relaxing and flying to school I started to remember something. It was December 2010, so Christmas would be coming very soon! I wondered what I would give Chalou, Simone, Crystal or anyone else as a gift as I didn't have a lot of money yet.

I saw the school from very high when I landed in the smoking area again, getting into the building relaxed and in no rush.

I came past several students as I entered the cafeteria, seeing that some tables were occupied by students and when I entered girls looked at me like usual. I looked around and saw Lidia, she was staring at me since the moment I entered the cafeteria. When she noticed that I looked at her she smiled at me, I had the weird feeling in my stomach upon seeing that smile.

I approached the table and saw that her friend, another girl who was introduced as Tracy, a dude of my age called Thomas who was like a head longer than me, another dude who had a dark skin called Ilimi and another girl called Florien who had long brown hair were sitting there as well. I sat down next to Thomas and he continued telling what happened in the class.

When Thomas was done telling it everyone turned to me. Oh god, I hate it when I get all attention when I am not expecting it. But, I'm planning to tell these people my real tale. I looked at Lidia who smiled at me and nodded. ''So, you're the person Lidia keeps talking about, aren't you?'' Asked Tracy, I looked at her and nodded. ''Yeah, that's me. My name is Micha Raats and I was born on July 30th, 1992. I am currently .. twenty years old.'' Some looked at me with a weird expression. ''Can't you count? You're eighteen years old.'' That came from Ilimi.

''Okay, let me start at the beginning… as I said, my name is Micha Raats. I am born in Landgraaf. About that I am twenty years old thing.. it might sound strange but a year ago me and my ex-girlfriend got into another dimension where people of an anime live called Dragonball Z. They got super-powers and are able to transform, just like I can.'' I said when I formed a small ball in my hand that people at the table only could see and my eyes changed to turquoise for a second until I changed back and continued, ''We learned all the powers and mastered it within three months. I could defeat the strongest person of their group and my powers were as strong as a so called 'Super Saiyan'. Saiyans are a race from Planet Vegeta who got killed by a tyrant called Frieza. Many thousands survived but billions more died in the explosion. After the three months, we went back into our own dimension with the help of Shin, the supreme Kai of the universe where me and my ex-girlfriend met the classmates of that time in Heerlen, went for a movie and all that uninteresting stuff.

After it ended me, my ex-girlfriend and Shin walked through the city, afterwards flying to New York City to check it out. We wanted to go back until Shin had to talk to me about some stuff, Chalou, the name of my ex-girlfriend was already flying back to the Netherlands and we flew to the Netherlands after it. But we discovered that she was sitting on the beach in Portugal and I went all alone to her while Shin waited in the sky.

When we were talking, a man with a blue suit, black tie and a cold face appeared at us, telling us that we could call him the G-Man. Even today I have no clue what the 'G' stands for, no matter. That night, he said that I couldn't protect Chalou forever and that was increasing my rage, causing my powers to go to an unknown rate. A rate that a normal Saiyan would call Super Saiyan Ten. That's when I transformed, my eyes turned turquoise and my hair turned gold. Besides that, a very big ray of light got past the moon, caused by myself and that made sure that a camera was filming it all, I was warned by Shin and I teleported away. Most people know that moment as the first time they see super powers. The next day progressed normal and when we left, one more person joined us, named Simone Dohmen.

She was special as well as she learned a lot of the powers in less than two and a half months. Another classmate came into the dimension with an unknown portal, she was called Nina Hermans and learned it even faster. Many other things happened later. I fought Cell, Buu, Frieza who had fifty times his powers and some small villains until we returned to this dimension. That's really it.'' I smiled at their expressions, even Lidia was surprised at my tale of the other dimension.

''Wait, so you're 'Superman'? The one who defeated the 'Deathly Duo' in Landgraaf and saved the entire world? AND the Real-Life Super Saiyan?'' Asked Thomas when I simply nodded. ''Yeah, seems obvious now, doesn't it?'' He nodded, dumbstruck by it. ''That's simply amazing, Micha.'' Said Lidia when she smiled at me, I smiled back and saw that many were leaving for their lessons that were about to start in merely a few minutes. Everyone got up at the table and walked to their classroom.

However, Lidia was standing at the door that goes out of the cafeteria in the direction of the kitchen. I approached her as she smiled. ''Micha, I didn't know your tale to be like that.'' I simply grinned at her. ''It's surprising, isn't it? Some say that I've been through a lot. But, personally I think I haven't as I'd have to face more things later. Especially after hearing about the biggest villain about to be released in seven years that will dwarf my powers many times.'' She just frowned. ''Don't worry about it, Micha. Strength doesn't say anything when you got perfect tactics and are able to outclass a villain. If you keep that in thought you will live through it.'' She smiled again when she touched my cheek, winked and walked away to her classroom, I looked at her behind and thought she was very attractive. Even today I think she was very pretty.

I smiled at a thought as I entered the kitchen, getting the key for the changing room. I went to the changing room and thought about the events on Planet Sanctum when a classmate entered. His name was Gokhan, the one who told me he worked out as well yesterday, ''Hey man. Have you seen others of the class?'' He asked, I just shook my head when I started to change my shirt to another white shirt used in the lesson and got my white apron on as well, getting my shoes off and replacing it with the clogs I was given. Oh man, haven't had these on for two years! But how hard could it be? I fight villains as everyday life and train eleven hours a day, this should be a piece of cake.

I got my knife-set out of the bag and walked out of the changing room, more classmates entered the changing room when I greeted them and got to the kitchen. I got to the sink after putting my knife-set on the table in the center of the classroom where we would cook and washed my hands, afterwards I stood at the front of the classroom that has view on the cafeteria and looked around.

Some people were still sitting there, just chatting up with friends or doing nothing at all. One girl kept looking at me and when our eyes met, she looked away shyly. A very pretty girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Very shy, I could tell and judging by her emotions she liked the way I looked, but when I dug deeper in her I find that her life hasn't been pretty at all.

Images of her life got through my head. Her father beating so hard that she was bleeding, treated very badly at home by everyone while her sisters get all the attention and stuff she wanted and would never get in this family. Another image appeared where she was sitting alone outside, looking at the sunset, peaceful after all the beatings when her father destroyed it by kicking her off the small hill, she caught herself but at a cost that both her hands were broken and she was powerlessly looking at the sky, seeing that her father was looking at her without mercy and even with a big grin on his face. He spit on her that landed on her face. This was just making me mad, very mad, so mad I'd want to search for her father and rip limbs off slowly to let him feel the pain his daughter felt all the years.

Another image got through my mind which raged me the most. She was younger, I could tell by her length, her father was unbuttoning his pants after he gave her beatings and forced her to.. to.. do things that I never think about to do with kids of eleven or twelve years old. She was raped, raped by her own flesh-and-blood, her own father. I dug deeper for the most recent things that happened in her life and found that her father had beat her to near-death just seven months ago and before she got to school today he even hit her stomach.

I broke out of my thoughts when I smiled when our eyes met. She smiled back, but my anger was going to an unknown rate known by myself. I hate to see innocent people suffer, but I like to see people suffer who deserve it to the limits. Without noticing myself I was using very little of my powers to go through the metal of the front table, using only my fingers and minimal of my KI powers. I let go and saw that it was a big hole, yet, my hand was unharmed. The girl saw it and gasped but I just looked in her eyes and smiled, winked and walked away from the front of the classroom to the door while the teacher was saying some things. ''Micha, where are you going to?'' Asked Mr. Haan, I didn't look back. ''To finish some business so a person doesn't hurt someone anymore.'' I got my apron off and put it on a small drinks cooling system next to the door, opening the door, closing it and going to the cafeteria.

The girl saw me and wondered what I was planning to do. Yet, she wasn't afraid. I walked to her and sat down next to her, looking in her eyes with a serious expression. ''What's your name, if I may ask?'' I started off simple, I can look into her eyes for her name but I didn't do it. ''M-My name is Sylvia.'' I smiled. ''Sylvia, do you love your father?'' I had to know if she talks openly about her past. I doubt she does. ''Yes, I do. W-Why do you ask?'' ''Because, you seem very unhappy, Sylvia. You know, I can let your father pay the price for what he did to you while the world won't even notice your father's disappearance.'' She looked at me in shock. ''How would you do that? And how do you know that my father did bad things to me?'' ''Let's just say I got special abilities to look into your past. I saw that your father beats you since you're three years old, rapes you since you're eleven and because of the rapes you distrust a lot of people, is that correct?'' She nodded, ''So, I'll let him pay for what he did. I'm very sorry he even did it. When you come home today you won't see your father anymore, but, please do not tell it to anyone. Okay?'' I stuck out my hand to her, she hesitated when she eventually took it and shook it. ''Okay. No word will go out. I promise on my life.'' I smiled, that was enough, I felt that she truly meant it.

I released her hand when I saw that she was looking at it as I gave her some mental strength and it was glowing a little bit. She looked into my eyes with confidence, I smiled and nodded. After that I walked to the entrance of the school, stopping before exiting it when I saw a classmate, Gokhan look at me and nodded, smiled and got his thumb up, I did the same to him when I exited the building and got on the parking lot.

It was extremely cold, but I ignored it as I jumped into the sky and flying to my destination: 'Sylvia's house.' I flew for a few seconds when I got lower to the ground and was standing in front of her house. Her father opened the door because he saw me landing. He approached me, I could feel that he was very confident in his abilities and I could see that he had a grin on his face. ''So, you are the so called Superman I hear so much about. You don't look so tough.'' I didn't like the comment. He judged people by their looks. ''You really think that?'' He grinned even more when he tried to beat me with his fist, but I stopped it with one finger, not feeling it at all. His confident flew away with the wind when he tried to beat me with the other fist, which I stopped with one finger as well. He tried to kick me over and over but I didn't faze one centimeter from my position when I got sick of it and my rage took over and I punched him in his face, it was a little too much when he flew backwards at a speed that would kill a person on impact but when he reached the wall I teleported behind him, catching him just on time. ''My turn.'' I teleported with him to the desert somewhere at the other side of the world when I threw him on the ground.

I cracked my fingers, preparing him for a beating when he got up and tried to run away. ''Please don't kill me! I have a kid!'' I scowled. ''A kid you raped, and gave beatings through her life, traumatizing her and scarring her for her life. You will pay for that!'' I teleported in front of him, his eyes were full of fear. I grabbed his arm and started pulling on it with minimum strength, I heard his bones crack very slowly, his bloody scream was overwhelming but it gave me very good hope that I was doing the right thing. I ripped his arm off when blood poured out of it. The man was crying and yet, I felt no mercy or guilt for my actions because I was saving a person from his actions. I started pulling on his other arm when the man calmed down a little bit as his screams echoed through a mile radius, I successfully ripped his arm off, throwing it to the ground next to his other arm.

''P-Please spare me. I will change my ways.'' I scowled. ''You won't change your ways. It's not an Hollywood movie where I have mercy on you and let you go. Dream on, I'm Micha Raats, the Real Superman!'' By the pain the man fell on his back and looked at the sky. I was feeling pity a very little bit, but it wasn't enough when I started ripping off his right leg, I successfully ripped it off when I threw it to the ground and blasted it to oblivion with the other limbs of him. Just one limb left, his left leg, I kicked that leg and ripped it off completely, blood pouring out. ''Not so mighty anymore, or are you?'' I blasted his last leg away when I aimed my palm to his face. He looked at me with sadness and fear in his eyes when I started getting my arm down and sighed. ''Fine, I'll let you live. But, find a way to survive yourself as I'll let you lie here in the desert. You're death within seven hours without medical treatment. Goodbye.'' I looked around and saw nobody, satisfied I teleported away to the dressing room and without expecting it, I saw that Andy was in here, a classmate and saw me teleporting.

''Hey, man, you're the new guy, aren't you?'' I nodded at him, he smiled, ''Very cool. Need another shirt? There's fresh blood on it. How come?'' I just sighed. ''Just got rid of a person who raped his daughter and gave her beatings. He's being fried right now in the Sahara, the place I came from.'' I just grinned when he looked at me in amazement and little shock. ''Man, that was noble, but very harsh. You're the Superman, aren't you?'' I nodded, ''Don't worry, your secret is safe.'' I felt he was right and it was, he gave me his spare shirt when I got mine off and got it into my bag, getting the spare one on, afterwards going to the classroom with Andy. My evil side can do his things, as long it won't hurt innocent people.

We arrived at the classroom after a minute walking through the building. Classmates were doing the things they were supposed to do as I got the apron from the cooling system and got it on, I saw that the teacher, Mr. Haan was mentioning to me to come. I walked over to him when I stopped in front of him.

''I know you are the real Superman, but we got rules and priorities on this school and you just can't walk out of the school building and fly off without telling me where you're going. Next time, tell me where you have to go and I will let you go. So, this time I'll let it slip through my fingers like nothing happened. Now, are you social and very open?'' I was taken aback by his question but nodded anyway, ''We need someone to be at the counter for payments and such things, you know what I'm talking about, you're a smart person. Interested?'' I nodded with a grin when I walked to the counter and lifted the pay-desk without any effort with a finger from the other table and got it on the counter, turning it on like I worked with it more often.

I got the key of the money-drawer and opened it, getting the key to maintain the pay-desk on it and inspected it, looking through the system. I took all the information in within a minute and understood it completely already. When I looked into the cafeteria the girl who I saved was looking at me, I smiled at her and nodded with a wink, indicating I finished what I promised. She smiled back and got back to work in her book.

I walked around in the classroom, looking at the people cutting various vegetable and potatoes. A classmate, named Rik, told me I had to cut an onion, so I got my knife and cut the onion in half, removing the outer part of the onion and kept one side of the onion on it so it won't fall apart when I make it small squares.

I finished cutting the onion at an amazing speed and didn't put it anywhere because it was Rik who was making it and I was only the person of the counter. I got to the window and sat down at the window, looking at the classmates. I sat there for a few minutes when with the corner of my eye I saw Lidia standing in front of the counter. I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. I got up, walking to the counter.

When I arrived I stood in front of her. ''Hey Micha.'' I smiled at her. ''Hey Lidia. How was your lesson?'' She looked at me in boredom, indicating it was very boring. ''Boring. The teacher gave us a lot of homework that I have to finish tomorrow.'' ''I could make it for you. What is it for?'' ''Science class.'' I smiled. ''I'm good with Science, in the other dimension I created some stuff with the help of Bulma Briefs, but I learned to do things without her, it was very kind of her to help me create some stuff. I'm going to increase the gravity of the gravity room when I reach a certain power. And with that I need to upgrade the stability of it.'' She looked at me in confusion. ''Okay.. I didn't understand it completely. You could show me later on.'' I nodded, she smiled at me. ''So, what do you have to do now?'' ''I have two spare hours, because the teacher is ill and didn't came to school.'' I sighed. I never got ill, ever. That's probably one of my Saiyan Traits.

''If that means you're in the cafeteria for two hours I can talk to you whenever I am doing nothing at all. But, be honest, should I go to a science school? I'm not exactly sure where one is though.'' She nodded. ''Yeah, you should. You talk like you know a lot of it. Plus, you should go to the best science school on the planet. I heard it's somewhere in Los Angeles. Called the United States Science Academy. In short people call it the USSA. I was there with my parents once when I was on holiday in Los Angeles.'' I smiled and nodded, ''You don't even need to finish this school for it.'' I rose my eyebrow. ''You don't?'' ''Nope. You apply for it and in approximately two months or so when you are living in another country you get the answer to demonstrate what you can do. You should definitely do that. I am sure you will get accepted.'' I smirked with confidence. I was sure I could be accepted, but that it was easy was something I didn't think.

''I'm going to Los Angeles after I get out of school. Uh, are you interested in joining me?'' I was careful to ask that. She looked at me at first and afterwards nodded. ''Yeah, sure. My day ends on 15:20(3:20pm).'' ''I will wait for your day to end when mine ends. Well, I got to go to my classmates, I will speak to you later.'' She smiled very sweetly at me, touched my cheek and nodded. She walked away after it, sitting at a table where her best friend was sitting.

I walked back to the part where classmates were cooking, looking around, I saw Andy was mentioning for me to come to him. I walked over to him, he was with the sandwiches at the front. ''Hey, dude. Was that your girlfriend?'' I shook my head. ''No, she isn't my girlfriend.'' ''She likes you, I'm sure of that. It's a shame if you have to lose her. She looks very good and is kind. But since you are a superhero, you have enemies. Don't let those enemies take her away, don't let her slip away yourself either. You will regret it and you will be carrying it with you for the rest of your life. I made some mistakes in my life but I don't want you to end up like I did.'' I looked at him in shock. ''You lost your girlfriend? What happened?'' He sighed.

''I hate talking about it. But, I suppose I can trust you.'' He sighed again, ''Five years ago when I was eighteen years old I got a relationship with a beautiful girl who is originally from India but was born in this country. She had several problems in her life, she lost her parents at age twelve, lost her brother and sister at age thirteen and eventually got kicked out of the house where she lived when she was eighteen years old, forcing her to live on the streets. I lived on the street from fifteen as well until someone took me in when I was sixteen years old. I understood her problems with being homeless. But, besides those problems she had some problems with someone who was very aggressive and dealt with things very differently. You can compare him to villains, but only with a gun and a gang behind him. He lived in Meezenbroek. When she was on the street, she bought some drugs from him. She said she'd pay it off when she had the money, but after that, she disappeared from Meezenbroek and never returned, until they met again somewhere in the city. He threatened her that she needed to pay a thousand Euro's otherwise she would get trouble. Big trouble. That was three days before we got a relationship. About a month after that strange meeting, they met again and I was with her. He approached her and immediately drew his knife. I had one as well and kept my hand on it, just to be careful. He said that she was overtime of paying and that she had to feel the consequences for all delays. He got his knife closer to her and tried to cut her arm, but I was faster as I cut into his wrist. He didn't drop the knife. No, he got a loaded 9mm gun out of his pocket and aimed for her head. Pulling the trigger faster than I could react. Everything went in slow motion, the bullet killed her instantly, she fell to the ground and blood was slowly going out of the wound. I dropped my knife because of this and my anger rose to an extreme height. He wanted to aim the gun to me and he did. But because of my anger, I kicked him in his cross and punched him in the face. Afterwards I stole his gun and aimed it at him. I was having second thoughts until I just pulled the trigger and the bullet killed the bastard. I dropped the gun of shock and looked at my heavily shaking hands. I killed a man was something I kept repeating in my mind. But right now I think it was worth it. I kneeled next to my killed girlfriend and hugged her body. After I did that I walked away from the alley, I couldn't walk around with her body so I let it there. After that I went home, still in shock, ignoring everyone else. The day after it I heard on television about the murder. They said that the man who was murdered as well killed the girl and the man did suicide after it. They didn't suspect anyone else and I was glad of it. But that event stays a scar in my life.'' I was shocked by this .. horrible event. I saw a lot of things but to be honest, this was something I did not think that anyone could endure.

''That's .. heavy.'' He nodded at me and smiled. ''So, you'd better be careful, Micha. She's a one of a kind. I've never seen any girl like the one who likes you right now. Care for her, don't be too distant to her, be nice to her and do NOT cheat on her. But, you got your priorities, you got your duties. You are a hero and things are unpredictable for you.'' I smiled sadly, sighed and looked at the ceiling. ''I will enjoy the time I have with her very specially. I never know when the end comes.'' He nodded. ''You will make the right decisions, Micha. But a question if it will not offend you, where did you get the powers?'' I smirked. ''I'm never offended, Andy. I got my powers in another dimension of the anime called 'Dragonball Z', the Anime is Japanese but somehow they spoke English. So, that's why I have a little English accent and I got fluent English. But, there I learned how to fly, attack using my energy, fight tactics and anything you can imagine. Me and my ex-girlfriend mastered it within the month to be the strongest in the dimension. Time here was slow while we were there. One day here was one year there and we were approximately two days gone. Actually we were one year gone. Because when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a chamber to train in where one year is one day in that dimension, the time here just continued on like the Chamber. So, in the meantime the Deathly Duo attacked and devastated a lot of the Earth without our aid. I killed them when I got back this week, enjoying it.''

''Wow. You sure got an exciting life. My life sucks compared to yours.'' I frowned. ''Don't say that, please. I don't like it when people say their life sucks only because mine was excited and very positive all the time. Every life has its advantages and disadvantages. No matter how big, it doesn't make your life crap. Well, it looks like there are people I have to give their order at the counter. It was good talking to you.'' He smiled. ''Likewise.''

I walked from him to the counter and stood in front of the person. He was looking at the menu. ''Hello, what do you want to order?'' ''Uh, give me a soup, please.'' I nodded, entered it in the machine and printed out the order. ''One soup, coming right up.'' I announced it and the people with the soup started preparing it. I left the order on the place where they'll pass before giving it to me for the order. I helped the other people after this order.

I worked my way through the first break and when the last person to get his order left, the cafeteria seemed to be emptying pretty quickly. It wasn't a stressful break for me, it was fairly easy, with my powers a little bit. I didn't feel stressed. No. I felt relaxed. I looked at Lidia who nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back. Oh, how I like that girl. She afterwards walked towards the hallway with her best friend. She gave me one last glance, winked and turned the corner.

I turned from the counter to the kitchen and slowly paced to the back, the teacher announced that half of the students could have a break. I was included. Even though I wasn't tired, I accepted it, time for fresh air. I walked to the exit of the classroom and got into the hallway, taking approximately three steps for the cafeteria, entering it and I walked further to the exit of the school, exiting it and standing on the parking lot at the entrance of the school.

Three classmates, Gokhan, Ugor and Andy came outside too. ''Hey, dude. Just a question... do you smoke?'' Gokhan was the one asking me, I shook my head in disgust. ''No way. I am never going to either. Just here for some fresh air because the air in the kitchen is like shit.'' He chuckled. ''I can understand that. You really look like a person who isn't used to being inside for a long time unless you train in your 'gravity room'. Is that right?'' I nodded, ''Cool. If it isn't a bother, can I try the gravity room once?'' I nodded again, ''AWESOME! I could get strong.'' ''Yeah, but it requires a lot of physical training to even master 50x gravity for a normal human.'' ''What gravity do you train on now?'' I hesitated. ''Uh, on 30,000x Earth's gravity.'' He nearly fell over for surprise, so did Ugor and Andy. Even though they only looked at me, amazed, shocked and surprised at most.

''Wow, man, that's… insane!'' Said Ugor. I grinned and nodded. ''Yeah, it is. But I improve five-thousand gravity every day.'' He nodded. ''So, you can like destroy the entire planet with your two hands?'' I shook my head. ''No. I can destroy it without even putting effort into it, using only my pinky.'' I smirked on this, yeah, I could do that, but I haven't tried. Not even on a planet that doesn't has any civilization. When I wanted to say something I suddenly felt a power level approaching me from the sky. I got on full-alert and waited until the energy appeared.

I expected a person, but instead of a person an energy bolt approached me at a very fast pace. I flew into the sky and deflected the energy bolt, allowing it to explode in the sky. I looked around, the energy signature seemed to be disappeared. How strange. I powered down and got back on the ground, getting strange looks from the classmates.

''What was that?'' Asked Gokhan. I looked at him. ''Energy attack. Someone launched it. But the person who launched it disappeared after it.'' I frowned. Maybe it was Aratus, the strange villain. But that would be impossible. He's imprisoned and he would break out in a few years. Yet, the possibility existed.

''So, about this gravity room. When could I train in it?'' Asked Gokhan. ''Well, not sure. I train in it every single day, so it could be complicated. Hmm, I think today after school. I will give you some training stuff from my collection. It adjusts itself to someone's size so it's not a problem. I'll be in Los Angeles while you are training there. But, don't go over 10x gravity yet. It's a harsh training. Even I had some difficulties for a few minutes in 10x gravity at the very beginning.'' Gokhan smiled and nodded. ''Sure. I won't overdo it.'' ''Well, just to prevent errors I will put a temporary limit of 10x gravity on it until I return home. And don't worry about destroying it, the entire gravity room has the strength to hold one trillion nuclear bomb explosions. Nobody on the world is able to destroy it unless you have that kind of power.'' The expression of Gokhan was priceless. ''We should head inside before the teacher gets pissed.'' I agreed on it and we all went into the school building, going through the lesson.


	6. Chapter VI: Horrified

The lesson went on for a few hours until we got to the end of the day. I changed into my regular clothes, got all cooking clothes into the bag and got to the cafeteria, sitting down on a random table, waiting for Lidia. I sensed her energy signal, she was sitting in a lesson. I closed my eyes and thought, ''Lidia, how's the lesson?'' I asked to her telepathically. ''It's okay I guess. Thomas just got pissed at the teacher and threw something at her. She literally threw him out of the classroom, he was suspended for about two weeks for the last thing I heard and has to make the hours up in his summer holidays. This teacher sure pisses a lot of students off.'' I chuckled. ''Relax. It's over before you know it.'' ''Yeah, that's true. Now, I got to end this 'conversation', otherwise I will lose concentration.''

I broke connection with her and afterwards sat there, waiting. The waiting was interrupted when Gokhan sat next to me, I looked at him, then it hit me again. ''Oh yeah, you want to train in the gravity room.'' He nodded, ''Very well.'' I got up, got my bag around my shoulder and stretched my hand, ''Grab my hand.'' He did as I told and I thought about the backyard of Chalou. The next instant we were standing in the backyard.

I let go of him and we walked to the house. I got inside, put the bag in the kitchen and told Gokhan to stand in the backyard and wait while I got the gravity room. He started wondering if he could even fit in it, judging by his expression. But I assured him that it was a special method.

I quickly teleported to my temporary room and grabbed the suitcase, opening it and getting my capsules out of it. I sighed. I could carry it with me at all times. I closed the suitcase and put the capsule case in my pocket, having the gravity room capsule in my hand. I teleported to Gokhan and saw he was waiting patiently in the middle of the backyard. I showed him the small capsule.

''This, Gokhan, is unseen technology. It's called a Capsule. Designed by Capsule Corporation in another dimension where I learned these powers. Just step aside.'' He stepped aside and looked at the approaching display. I clicked the top of the capsule and threw it to the ground, a POOF appeared and after the smoke cleared the gravity room appeared, standing in the grass with above it in glory 'Capsule Corporation'.

''Awesome.'' I opened the gravity room and walked inside. I entered some stuff into the gravity room and set the maximum limit of the gravity room to 10x until I returned home again. I looked at Gokhan. ''All set. Good luck. I got your training suit in a capsule, let me get it out.'' I grabbed my capsule case and got capsule '60' out of it, throwing it to the ground. It spawned a very big wardrobe with GI's.

I grabbed the one for Gokhan and handed it. I capsulated the wardrobe again and left for the exit. ''Have fun. Just don't overdo it.'' ''Don't worry. I won't. Thanks for your help dude.'' I chuckled. ''No problem.'' I exited the gravity room and closed it. I could only think that Gokhan might improve pretty quick, even without my help.

I opened the capsule case and got capsule '33' out of it, I looked at it and always wondered what was in it. I clicked the top of the capsule and threw it on the ground, a POOF and smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared I could not believe my eyes. An awesome car was standing in front of me. The Audi R8. My favorite car of all time. I opened the door of the driver and sat inside, I saw that something was lying on the dashboard. It was a envelope in gold.

I got the envelope and opened it, revealing a letter with a ID. Or rather, a license. A car license. I gasped. Bulma made sure it looked exactly like the one here in the Netherlands. It was no problem, I practiced driving while in the dimension with the help of Bulma because I would sometimes just drive instead of fly when I was in the mood.

I opened the letter, it was handwritten by Bulma herself, I recognized it.

_''Hello Micha,_

_When you read this letter you will probably be in your original timeline. I know you said to me that you always loved the Audi R8, so I made sure that I got it from your dimension and I recreated it, capsulated it and got it in your capsule box._

_Also you must've noticed the drivers license in the envelope. It's a legal and registered one in the Netherlands and is useable around the world, so you don't need to get driver lessons there again. It would be a waste of time for you because you are already pretty good at it and picked it up quickly. Probably one of the reasons you picked it up pretty quickly is because of your Saiyan Traits._

_Well, scratch the last part. Goku once had drivers lessons and he failed miserably, even giving a few people near death experience. Also, if you open Capsule '34' you will find another car. This car is special and exclusive Capsule Corporation material. The maximum speed of it is approximately 700km/h. It's the fastest car we've ever created and isn't yet released in this Earth. It uses some parts of the Saiyan Pod of Goku when he crash landed on Earth as baby and some of Namekian technology, used from the old ship of Kami we used to go to Namek._

_Enjoy your gifts for being a good hero to all people in this planet. May our paths cross sometime in the future again.''_

I chuckled at the part with Goku's drivers lessons. I heard that tale many times from some Z-fighters. I closed the letter and got it into the dashboard, I got the drivers license in my wallet and exited the car, and capsulated it again. I got the capsule back in the capsule case and I looked on my watch, I saw that it was 14:22(2:22pm). 58 minutes until Lidia's school ends.

I smiled broadly when I floated into the sky and landed in front of Chalou's house again, getting the Audi R8 capsule out of my case and threw it to the street, it revealed the car again as I got into the driver's seat and got the keys from the dashboard. But it wasn't there. I already recognized the system. It was voice-activation. ''Engine start.'' I said when the engine started. I grinned and drove forward with the car, it changed into the 1-2-3-4-5 automatically, a very smart system Capsule Corporation invented as no other car has it. I could make it into every car if I want it.

I used my photographical memory to find the way to the school from Chalou's home, I always flew it and never drove it.

After a minute or so I came at a long street that barely had any cars on them every day, so I looked around and drove as fast as I could. The meter got up quickly. 100-150-200-250-300-350-400-430-450-500-525km/h. ''Fucking insane. This is the fastest Audi R8 on the planet.'' I smiled and slowly slowed down because I came at the end of the street and I couldn't afford to crash this beauty.

I drove for ten minutes when I pulled into the street that led to my school. When I drove through it I saw that people gave me stares, pointed and awed at the sight. I knew this really was the most beautiful car ever, but I wondered how the new Capsule Corporation car looked like.

I got around a corner and it was only straight forward for the school. I looked at the clock in my car and saw it was 14:35. I smirked as I increased speed in my car, going to 84km/h. No car was insight, so it was luck.

I drove for a couple of seconds until I turned the corner and got into the parking lot of the school, parking my car at an empty spot. ''Engine stop.'' The engine stopped and I stepped out, closing the door. I wondered if the locks had voice-recognition too.

''Doors lock.'' I heard clicks when I tried to open the door, it didn't. I smiled. I could capsulate it but I didn't. If it get's stolen I'd get the signal on the device that was in the car as well and I get my position and the position of the car. I also read that if the car get's damaged, I only need to press a button on my device and it would repair itself.

I walked to the entrance of the school when I stopped and looked at the R8 again. Smiling, I entered the school building.

When I entered the cafeteria there was a sight that shocked me.

I saw five masked men with machineguns standing around the cafeteria. One was robbing the kitchen pay machine and the rest were keeping the students low, ''Stay nice and quiet.'' I heard behind me, I turned around and saw another man with a mask on. I could see his eyes and when I looked through them I saw that he was a criminal. A person who killed many people in his life with six more people who were in this building too.

Wait, six? I only saw five excluding him in this cafeteria.

I sensed around and found the other person in the same classroom as .. no. It shouldn't be right. It just can't be. I hoped it wasn't right and that my energy sense was just plain wrong. ''Who are you people?'' I asked calmly to the man in front of me, not fazed of the gun he was pointing at me. ''We're the one allowed to ask YOU questions, pal. Not the other way around. Don't be tough and go on your knees, beg for your life, beg that I won't pull the trigger. Otherwise I will make sure my pal upstairs kills the girl he is currently doing private stuff with.'' My eyes got wide by the last statement. Private stuff with a girl. I sensed him in the same classroom as.. as.. oh. No. No. No. This isn't what he was talking about. When I realized in his eyes he was telling the truth I balled my fists, closed my eyes and was heavily breathing, to keep an hold on myself.

''Pal, listen to the man.'' I heard from behind me with a click. He was loading his gun. I opened my eyes and I flashed it to Turquoise for a few seconds, the person in front of me saw this. ''What the..'' He didn't finish his sentence when he was already flying around the cafeteria, flying to the wall and broke all his bones.

I turned around and cracked my own neck when the masked men were gasping loudly. I smirked at them when I teleported to every one of them, knocking them out one by one. When the last of the cafeteria was down, I felt for the energy of the seventh. And what I felt made me furious to the hearth, I never got this furious ever. I walked through the hallway to the door that led to the staircase, ignoring the stares of the surrounding students when I opened the door too hard and it flew out from the place it was put in. With a very monotone 'Oops' I continued onto the staircase, every step my anger spiked a little bit and my fear of realization increased.

I came at the top of the staircase and looked around, I felt tension in every classroom but from one classroom I heard a scream. A scream of help and other people gasping around it. I made my way to the door and slowly opened it. Revealing the most horrible scene I saw in my life.

The man I sensed was on a girl with his pants off. He was .. raping her. Her shouts were soft because of the hand covering her mouth and the gun he was pointing at her. Another classmate of her was holding a gun. But from the looks of his posture and his eyes, he was fearing the scene in front of him and he wanted to kill the man but was thinking he'd get killed by the men in the cafeteria.

I growled softly when I took a step forward into the room. I took another step and my growl got a little bit louder, some people in the class looked at me and were shocked that I had the guts to get in. I took another step and my growl was heard by everyone. Another step was taken and I growled very loudly. The man stopped raping her and got up.

He turned around and he had blood over some parts of his body. He pointed his gun at me. ''Fucking sake. You interrupted my nice private time with this very nice girl who granted me access.'' He growled at me but I just balled my fists again and looked at his face. He had a very evil smirk on his face.

My hairs started to work against gravity as it started to move and got spikier. I started to chuckle evilly. ''You poor, poor fool. You don't know what you are going to experience.'' I said to him when I looked straight into his eyes with my now changed turquoise eyes. I changed my hair into gold, hearing gasps around me from surprise and the man looking at me fearfully but still kept his smirk, ''I will make sure you regret what you did here. But, I guess, you won't have the chance to have regrets.'' I flashed forward to the man and grabbed him, going through the window behind him and landed on the asphalt. He dropped his gun because of the shock and of the pain by the fall and I grabbed his throat, ''You will not hurt anyone anymore.'' I put some power on the throat and I ripped his head off afterwards, blood spattered across the asphalt. He was still alive, I made sure of that, ''Feel the pain of the innocent people you killed. Feel it going through your body. You will never be heard from again. You picked out the wrong school to rape a very pretty girl or rob the money. My name is Micha Raats, I am the Real Life Superman and I have no mercy on your kind. Good luck in hell, motherfucker.'' I blasted his body to oblivion, nothing was left, not even ash.

I powered down and calmed down, I looked back and saw a lot of people looking at me, mainly from the classroom I had made a gigantic hole in. I sighed and jumped back into the classroom, seeing Lidia lie on the floor, supported by the arm of Thomas, he got his coat over her bloody naked body. He looked at me with a sad expression, I slowly made my way to her as I dropped to the ground next to her. She looked at me with a smile. ''I'm alright, Micha.'' She said, I shook my head. ''No, Lidia. You are not okay. I will make sure nobody will ever hurt you again.'' I grabbed her body and hugged her. I healed her while I did this, the glow was seen by everyone in the classroom and a few seconds later, Lidia was alright again.

''Micha, did you just.. heal me?'' She asked confused. I nodded with a smile. ''Yeah, I did. I hate what that person did to you. I hope he will rot in hell.'' She smiled and looked into my eyes. ''Thank you.'' She said this softly. Very softly. I nodded my head and I looked around, seeing her clothes scattered around and were ripped apart.

I sighed and she got up, still having the coat covering her. ''Thomas, I hope you don't mind me lending this?'' He shook his head with a sad smile. ''Not at all. Keep it.'' She nodded and I grabbed her hand when I got up, leading her to the hole in the wall, I carried her when I slowly got to the ground with her and walked to the car. She was surprised despite her very big shock by the thing that happened merely a few minutes ago.

''You have an Audi R8? Since when?'' ''It's not .. exactly mine. I got it as a gift from Bulma Briefs at the other dimension. I love the car.'' She simply smiled at me, ''Locks open.'' The locks opened and I held the door open for her to enter, when she sat I thought of something, ''Wait here, Lidia. I have to let the masked people in the cafeteria suffer for what they did.'' I closed the door of her side and walked into the school again, they were still knocked out and on the same place when I went to it and trapped them in a KI net.

I carried them with me and got to the exit of the school, when I was on the parking lot I floated into the sky with the men who I was carrying. I got to approximately three thousand meters into the sky and started to swing the net around, going very fast and at a point I let go, letting them fly away without the net.

After a minute their energy disappeared and I smiled. I got back to the Audi R8 and sat in the driver's seat, I looked at Lidia with a smile. ''That got rid of them.'' ''I don't know how many times I can thank you until I feel right for you saving me. I don't think I deserved it.'' My expression changed to shocked and thoughtful. ''Lidia, you don't have to thank me. But you do deserved it. Every person deserves a chance, but not those people who.. who.. you know.'' I couldn't get that event over my tongue and I was still shocked of it, I took a deep breath and looked at her again, ''I saw it in their eyes. All the death they caused. All the suffering. Their cruel personality, their souls were corrupted as far as possible. I didn't see anything in their eyes that gave them the chance to live further.'' She smiled sadly at me and looked through the front window.

''Micha. It was a very noble thing you did. You have no mercy for the real cruel enemies of humanity. In those fake movies like Superman, he has a lot of mercy. And in Dragonball Z, the character Goku has too much mercy too. But, I guess you already know Goku.'' I nodded, ''You are a special kind of hero. A hero the planet needs. Who isn't soft and who sees the world realistic.'' I smiled at her, but I thought about it. I do see life realistic. I look beyond the looks of a person but with Lidia, she has a very nice personality and looks. I balled my fists at the thought of her being raped. Fuck them.

''Well, I guess you're right, Lidia. But you need new clothes. I think I have something in a capsule, that was originally designed for Chalou. My ex-girlfriend who I went to the dimension with. I got my capsule case and she looked at it with surprise. I got capsule '31' out of it and opened the door of the car, clicked the top and got it on the ground, with a POOF and smoke a small wardrobe stood there. I looked in it and saw it had clothes specially designed for woman.

The wardrobe is small on the outside but when you look inside you see an entire row of at least four-hundred meters. I grabbed Lidia and teleported into the wardrobe, she gasped. She saw the exit and it showed the car. She walked around the hallway of clothes and was looking around. She gasped at everything. ''These clothes look very expensive.'' I chuckled as I walked besides her.

She found clothes she liked and grabbed it. But to my surprise she dropped her coat shamelessly. I looked away out of respect, she chuckled at it as she got the clothes on. I looked back and saw she was putting on the shirt. I got a weird feeling by looking at her. Shit, I'm getting in love with the nicest girl on the planet.

''All done.'' She smiled at me after saying this and I grabbed her shoulder, teleporting back into the car. I capsulated the wardrobe and got it back into the capsule case, getting it in my pocket. I looked at Lidia with a smirk. ''Want to make a test ride?'' She nodded at me, ''Engine start.'' The engine started and I slowly went forward, turning and exiting the parking lot.

I got around a corner and was on the street that was only straight forward when I sped up a little bit. The power of the engine at the back of the car was simply amazing, you could feel it very clearly.

I slowed down and got out of the street the school was in and drove on the quite busy road now.

I was driving for approximately twenty minutes when I came at the highway. I sped up. ''Hold on tight, Lidia. This is going to be rough.'' The meter got to 250km/h in a few seconds. The acceleration was insane.

''Hey, Micha. How come you don't have a fuel rater in the car?'' ''This Audi R8 works on Oxygen or water. Currently it works on Oxygen. It's the smartest system that exists on the planet. There's endless oxygen so we can drive forever.'' I smirked when the meter got to 400km/h. She gasped. ''Wow, 430km/h.'' She said this rather surprised but suddenly I heard sirens behind me. I looked at the back mirror inside the car. Fuck. Cops.

I forgot that this was Dutch territory and they had a speed limit. I was way, way, way, way over it. ''Lidia, better prepare. We got company. I grabbed her tight with my powers and opened the door, jumping out of it but grabbing Lidia in my arms. I quickly capsulated my car and got it back into the case. I flew upwards with her and she simply laughed of amusement. ''You just avoided polices, Micha.'' I grinned. ''Yeah. I had to. I don't want to lose my driver's license or my beautiful new car. Should we head for Los Angeles now?'' She looked into my eyes and after a silence of a few seconds she nodded, ''I'm going to use full-speed. But to prevent you for losing your face or head I will make a shield around us.'' I got the shield around us and flew with full speed towards Los Angeles.


	7. Chapter VII: Unexpected Happenings

After a second I instantly stopped above Los Angeles, ''Welcome to Los Angeles, Lidia.'' ''Awesome. You sure went fast.'' ''Well, yeah. We went for fifty times around the globe in 0.00003 seconds. We were underway for 1second so basically I went around the Earth millions of times in an instant.'' I lowered myself to the ground and landed with her on a quiet spot in an alleyway. I allowed the shield to disappear.

We walked out of the alleyway and continued to walk on the sidewalk, taking in all sights around us. It was beautiful. The city was very alive, the weather was nice and I saw some celebrities walking around.

When we were walking my eyes met with a celebrity I knew quite well from YouTube, looking at some video's with her. She is the actress of various films and even the actress in some famous TV-Series, besides that she sings, which got her famous worldwide as well but other than that many people know her from movies and a certain TV-Series.

Her name is Destiny Jones. Blonde hair, light-blue eyes and quite tall. I smiled at her and she quickly smiled back before she was asked by a person to have a photo with her. I kept looking at her and so did she until we got around a corner.

I looked at Lidia, looking around in total awe. ''The academy is around this corner.'' She said when we went past the corner and faced a gigantic building in the distance, it was white, at least fifty meters into the sky, three-hundred meters in diameter and a name was above the big entrance: ''United States Science Academy.'' People were going in and out of the building. I was getting nervous a little bit.

I looked at Lidia. ''Hmm, Lidia. What if they don't like the capsules or that they don't want me because of my school level at this moment?'' She looked at me. ''Don't worry, Micha. They will like the capsules. I mean, who wouldn't? And they don't judge because of your school level when you're a very good person with a lot of potential in science.'' ''Yeah, I guess you are right.'' I smiled at the thought of being accepted.

We entered the building and I awed at the sight. The hall we were walking through should be at least fifteen meters high, the ceiling was decorated into gold and silver lines, making up the name of the academy. There were a lot of bridges connecting different balconies around the hallway, they would probably be like classrooms or something. The tiles we were walking on were white of color and had an red carpet that was going to the receptionist, we approached the receptionist.

When we arrived the receptionist looked at us, ''Can I help you two?'' I cleared my throat. ''Yes, actually, you can. I'm here to show what I have invented and what I'm capable of to try to be accepted into the school.'' The receptionist just stared at me until she grabbed her phone. ''Just one moment please. What's your name?'' ''Micha Raats.'' ''Okay, just a moment then.'' She pressed a button on the phone, ''Sir, I got someone standing here with the name of Micha Raats who wants to show his invention and the capability of what he can do with stuff.'' She nodded when the man on the other side answered, I wondered if the man accept, ''Certainly sir.'' She looked at me with her bright green eyes and when she did she looked away again, ''Understood.'' She hung up and turned to us again, ''You can go to room 588E, it's on the highest level of the school. You'll find it when you follow the signs.'' I nodded and I walked with Lidia to the stairs leading upstairs.

We were walking through the building for a few minutes, passing a lot of students. Surprisingly, there were quite a lot of girls and good looking ones too. We arrived at the door 588E and entered it, seeing it was a small hall with different seats, people were sitting there with some inventions they had and some people were even staring at me because I was coming here empty-handed.

Me and Lidia sat down next to a guy who had a device on his arm and he stared at me, ''Why are you here? You don't have any inventions.'' I smirked when I grabbed my capsule case and opened it. ''I got inventions. These are my inventions.'' He gasped when he realized what they were. ''Impossible.'' I smirked even wider when I grabbed a capsule that contained the wardrobe and clicked the top, throwing it to the ground and after it exploded with smoke the wardrobe was standing there. ''This is my invention. Capsules.'' Lidia laughed at the expression of the guy when I capsulated the wardrobe again and put it in my capsule case.

A few minutes passed while we waited when the door opened again, ''Micha Raats.'' I got up and walked into the room with Lidia behind me. She closed the door behind her and we saw it was a massive room. Perfect to show the inventions I had. I walked further into the room until I came in front of about fifty people, probably the jury.

''So, you're Micha Raats. What school are you currently attending?'' ''Arcus College in the Netherlands. I've been interested in science for a long time and have been studying and developing stuff since not very long ago. That's why I am here to try to be accepted into your fine academy.'' The man asking that nodded at me. ''So, Micha. What invention do you want to show us?'' I smirked proudly when I got my capsule case out of my pocket and opened it.

I picked up the capsule out of it of the Audi R8 and clicked the top of the capsule, throwing it to the center of the room when a small explosion of smoke occurred and when the smoke cleared, the Audi R8 stood there proudly. I walked to the Audi R8 and turned to the jury who started to discuss several stuff about it. With my Saiyan ears I picked up that someone said that the capsules were amazingly made and that they would be useful in future research.

After a few minutes when the discussions stopped they looked at me. ''That, Micha, is the best invention we've seen in our entire lives. Are you planning on selling the capsules and making money out of it?'' I thought about it. ''Not quite sure, sir. I don't think the world is ready for this yet. But I'm capable to upgrade, invent and even downgrade stuff whatever I desire.'' The man smiled and nodded. ''Very well. If you'd like to write down your email-address, street number, town and your mobile phone we will contact you as soon as possible for your acceptance.'' I capsulated my Audi R8 and put it back into the capsule box, going to the man and writing down the data about myself for contact, ''Thank you. You are dismissed.''

As Lidia and I walked out of the room I was in thoughts, I was sure I would get accepted but I took credit of the capsules that originally Bulma designed. Even though it was easy for me to create it as well. Lidia looked at me with a smile. ''You did well. I'm sure they are impressed and that they will accept you.'' I looked at her and smiled back. ''Yeah, pretty sure. But I took the credit for the capsules that originally Bulma Briefs made.'' ''Don't worry about it. You are in this dimension and she will understand what you are doing with it.'' I smirked when I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, surprising her, she blushed. ''Lidia. How do you like to see the outer-space?'' She looked at me thoughtfully. ''I would love to see it, Micha. But we don't have a spaceship.'' When she said this I walked with her out of the building.

When we reached an alleyway I stopped walking and pulled her to me, I made a invisible oxygen shield around us and I started floating into the sky, going higher and higher until we came at the clouds. ''Are we going to the outer-space?'' I nodded when she smiled. I blasted very fast into the outer-space and when we were out of the Earth, we already passed the moon. The only sound we heard was my flying.

Lidia looked around in awe, seeing the sun in the distance and the planets fading away, further and further away until the sun was only as bright as the other stars around it. ''I like space-exploration since a very young age. So, discovering these powers gave me the ability to breath in space was like a child being in a carnival forever.'' ''Yeah, I can imagine that. Every person on Earth would dream of having what you can do.'' ''Yup, they do. But only me and four others have these powers, even though my ex-girlfriend doesn't train anymore and only wants to study for the exclusive cooking school in New York.''

I increased speed and we exited our milky way when I slowed down and turned around to see it. It's a stunning sight, ''I love to go out here and just look at it as long as I want. I love to think of how life started and how little Earth is compared to the vast nothingness of universe and yet, strong villains took interest in it and want to destroy it. Mainly because Earth is one of the smallest livable planets out there and yet has the strongest people living there.'' I smiled at the thought when I looked at Lidia who was now looking at the milky way. I looked at it as well and saw the stars moving around the center slowly. Her grip on my hand tightened a little bit when she turned to face me. ''Micha. You truly are a hero, believe me. You protect the Human civilization even if you know that we are the smallest civilization in the far wide space and yet, you don't give up hope for it. Even if one day you fail to protect the planet, they will remember you as their hero in need, the hero for times when the Humans give up their own hope, to reassure them.'' I smiled at her, I wondered where she had all that knowledge of life from.

I smiled and tightened my grip in a protective manner when I floated away from the milky way, turning from it. ''Okay, Lidia. We are going to another galaxy. I want to show you the most beautiful planet I know.'' I flew from the milky way and went three-thousand light-years a second.

After about one hour of flying I slowed down above a galaxy that looked very different compared to our own milky way. The center of the milky way is blue of color and how farther from the center, how redder it becomes. The outer-parts of the center are yellow and after that the entire galaxy is red. It is four times bigger than our own milky way and should contain trillions of stars alone in this system.

I flew down into the galaxy and got through many red clouds that formed it. I saw the gigantic star from a distant already, it should be the biggest star in the entire universe from the looks of it. How closer I came, how brighter it became. When I was very close to the solar system we saw that the system had four MASSIVE planets in it. Two planets clearly had an atmosphere and water. One planet was approximately sixty light minutes from the star and was almost as massive as the star. The star would be at least five-hundred thousand times bigger than our own sun and the planet was at least four-hundred and fifty thousand times bigger than our sun. The color of the planet is green and the majority of the planet is land. The land consisted of mountain ranges of which the highest should be at least sixty-thousand meters high, woods, jungles, lakes, rivers and much, much more things. It was a beautiful sight.

The second livable planet was eighty light-minutes from the star and would be slightly colder. This planet was smaller in comparison, approximately two-hundred thousand times larger than our sun, still massive. But, I couldn't understand how those two planets ended up in the same system because of their size difference. The color of this planet was blue, exactly like the Earth, the majority of the planet was ruled by sea, unlike 'Planet Sanctum' that has the majority of land. There was a lot of nature on this planet and it would be a nice visit there too.

The other two planets were gigantic gas giants. One of which was even more massive than the sun itself, even though it was much, much further away. At least three-thousand light minutes away. The other gas giant was like a replica of Jupiter only much more massive. It was the same size as the sun, only three-and-a-half-thousand light minutes away from the sun.

I flew to Planet Sanctum, the first planet in the system and entered the atmosphere. When I came at the clouds I already smelled the nature, Lidia did too and I guessed judging by her feelings that she liked it a lot. I got lower than the clouds and saw that the clouds would be at least eighty-thousand meters high. The sun was high up and it was very warm.

I went to the ground and landed on the hill I was lying on before I got that vision and when I met Rizaro. I sat down and looked over the nature and sighed. The air here was so fresh that one breath can cure any disease and end any cold a person might have, no matter how soft it is. ''How did you discover this planet, Micha? Because, the air here is so refreshing it's amazing.'' I smiled. ''I followed my instinct, Lidia. This is Planet Sanctum, the galaxy it's located in is called Exaca, approximately 10,8million light years from our own planet. This, Lidia, is the planet I imagined in my mind and even wrote a story about and without me being aware of it, it was real.'' She gasped amazingly while she looked over the nature. ''So, basically, you wrote a story about a planet that exists in our own universe..'' I nodded, ''I see. But, people on the planet can't really know it's about a real planet. And originally you didn't know it was real, so it's still no problem. Anyway, I didn't even know you wrote stories. For how long have you been doing it?'' ''Since May 2004. I love doing it, even now, it helps me relieve my emotions and my imagination. But I also wrote a story about me having super-powers and saving people from the universe.'' I smiled.

''Without knowing it, you were writing about yourself, Micha. About your future. You have those powers to write your future and the future of the existence. You can use it very well if you want to but you can fail with it as well, even though you have done it very good. Most people who would receive a lot of power become crazy. Especially if you look at some world-leaders on our own planet. But you kept control over yourself.'' I grinned. ''Goku and Gohan mostly helped me with it in the other dimension so I wouldn't turn mad by the powers. It's not really my work then.'' She turned to me and smiled. ''Nonsense. You kept control over yourself and you decided to do good things about it. You are one of a few with the powers. If you see most who have powers, you see they turned mad and are evil, aiming to destroy everything alive or just toy.'' I chuckled nervously.

I encountered quite a few villains. Some even tried to convert me. Sometimes I think that the evil side of mine is slowly trying to take over by killing some people who deserve it very well in the most cruel way possible, like ripping their arms and legs off and letting them rot in the desert.

''Even though I have no mercy, I think I'm still too harsh on some people.'' She looked into my eyes. ''Nonsense. The people who you have no mercy on are the ones who your heart decides who really deserve death and don't need any mercy because they had enough people giving them mercy, which got them killed themselves.'' I lied down and looked at the beautiful clear dark-green sky. ''I guess you're right. My heart is pure and it can't really be wrong. But, everything has flaws, so does my heart.''

I got up and walked to the edge of the hill, Lidia got next to me. I grabbed her and got her close, I jumped off the very tall hill and softly landed on the ground. Lidia and I together walked through the woods we were looking over.

After an hour of walking we encountered the first animal. It was monkey like, only it was dark-red of color, had three eyes, had two tails to get around faster, two arms and two legs. I pointed at it. ''Lidia, that's the Feraco specie. They live in most of the woods and are used to the warm climate that rules the woods. Also, they like it here because of the trees.'' ''You sure know these animals very well.'' I nodded. ''Yeah, I am like the creator of this all. It's really scary, being exactly like I imagined it.''

''Some imaginations are real, yet most aren't. It seems like all of your imagination came out.'' I smiled and nodded when we continued walking, Lidia turned to me again, we stopped walking again and she got closer to me, ''What do you think of me, Micha?'' I smiled confused. ''I think you're very pretty, Lidia. If you want to, you can get every person to like you.'' She smiled at me and touched my cheek, moving closer to me and our lips touched.

Surprisingly, the kiss we shared gave me some powers and I gave her some powers. I felt that a connection was starting to develop. I enjoyed the kiss for a few minutes until we broke away from each other slowly, I looked into her eyes. ''Wow.'' Was the only thing she said. I kissed her again and this time I got through her hair with my hand and I leaned with her onto a tree while the kiss got more and more intense, it all lasted for about an hour.

When we were done, we continued walking like nothing happened. Just then, I felt a power approaching. Apparently, because of the kiss and the powers I gave her, she felt it as well. ''What's that weird feeling? It's coming from there.'' She pointed at the power when I nodded. ''Stay here.'' I floated into the air and was above the trees, looking at the distance. Finding nothing.

I looked around better until I heard Lidia yelling down on the ground, my eyes widened. I felt the power going to Lidia's location and afterwards flying away, I looked down and saw Lidia was gone. I felt for the powers and immediately flew to it as fast as I could. No matter how fast I got, I couldn't seem to get to the powers. I flew billions of times around Planet Sanctum and yet I haven't met the power-level yet until it stopped flying and I did as well, I came at the power and saw the person standing in the Sanctum Desert, holding Lidia very roughly.

I landed a few meter in front of him when he smirked very evilly. Lidia was looking at me in panic, he punched her, I saw that of her crushed nose. It angered me. ''Here we meet again, Micha.'' The man had gray hair, gray mustache and had glasses. He didn't seem tough, but looks are always deceiving. ''I have no idea what you are talking about, I've never met you.'' I said this through gritting teeth, I was getting annoyed. ''Ah, let me refresh your mind. You are the one who killed me when I first time tried to take your precious Planet Sanctum. In the so called 'First Timeline'. From several sources I heard that you don't really remember it anymore.'' I heard a few stories about it all, but not about someone who I defeated at the very, very beginning. Probably because Gloria wasn't even born back then and not at all Ryan. ''I have no idea.''

''Foolish. They shouldn't have removed those memories. You took something precious from me. My only son. Faith was his name. You killed him with cold blood. You cold blooded murderer.'' His expression changed from sad by the thoughts to a evil expression with a smirk when he tightened his grip on Lidia's arm. ''Let her go.'' I said dangerously, Lidia looked at me scared. ''You took me my son. My precious diamond in the world back then. So, I will make it even. I will take something from you.'' He smirked when his grip on Lidia's arm was starting to become dangerously tight. I saw he was drawing blood from her arm and got with his fingers through it without any effort. I growled very loudly. And because of the growl he only smirked of satisfaction.

He finally ripped her left arm off, she yelled in agony. I charged at the man but before I could save Lidia he ripped her head off, blood spattered around it. I stopped charging at him of shock. He dropped her body but kept her head in his hand, grabbing it by her long hair. I fell to my knees next to her body and had my hands on the ground. I felt dizzy, very dizzy. My head was going very weird on me, I looked at her body and tried to keep my tears back. It wasn't very successful. Until my sadness changed to anger which converted to rage and rage converted to evilly insane. After that, my head went blank and I got up without any expression.

I turned to the man and balled my fists, going into my first Super Saiyan state, ascending to the second Super Saiyan state after that, after that my rage took over and I yelled until my hair got longer and longer and it reached my waist, I reached Super Saiyan Three. When I suddenly got the Saiyan tail and looked at the moon, transforming into a golden Oozaru, I could keep an control over myself until I got smaller again and there I stood with medium size black hair, dark-green eyes, red rings around my eyes and red fur covering my body with the red tail sticking out. I smirked at the person who just killed Lidia and pointed at him.

''Any last words?'' I said in a deep and dangerous voice. His eyes started twitching when he glowed and flew away from me. I laughed very hard as I looked at his futile attempt of fleeing when I teleported in front of him, shocking him to the core. Afterwards I kicked the man with minimum powers into the abdomen, going through him, blood spattered across his form, some organs flew to the ground and splattered there.

I smirked in satisfaction when I punched into his face and broke his entire face. He tried to kick me but was in a lot of pain and his speed was so low I could stop it within the second he threw it. After he did, I kicked his leg so 'soft' that it flew off and it flew to the ground, splattering. I thought it was finally time to finish this when I kicked him as hard as I could in his face, his head splattered into a billion pieces and blood flew around, his body stopped floating and flew to the ground. Before it hit the ground I blasted it into oblivion.

I calmed down and got back to my normal state when I flew to Lidia's corpse. With my powers I connected her head and arm back to her body like it never happened and wiped the blood away. I tried to heal her but I failed. I tried again and failed again. I started to do it desperately like something miraculous would happen but there wouldn't.

I closed my eyes and thought of all the short-lived happy memories with Lidia. Then I remembered something in Planet Sanctum. A special gift to this planet that nobody knows about. I lifted Lidia's corpse into my arms and floated into the air, shielding her from the wind that would damage her face and blasted to the place I thought about.

After a few seconds of blasting through the air I came at the other side of the planet, landing next to a very bright blue colored lake and got into it myself with Lidia. I softly put Lidia on the lake and she was floating on the water.

After twenty minutes of waiting a light appeared around the water in Lidia, powers were emerging from the depths of the lake, I knew this. The light slowly engulfed her body. I felt the strange energy that surrounded her felt pure, powerful and didn't want me close. I waited until the light would fade away.

Twelve hours passed and the light finally faded away, Lidia was floating there in the water. I got up from my meditating position (I meditate quite often to clear my mind.) and got into the water next to the floating form of Lidia when she suddenly opened her eyes. I smiled at her and was very excited. She was revived by the Lake of Eternal Wisdom. The most precious place in the universe, although it takes time to complete one phase.

''Lidia?'' I carefully asked. She looked into my eyes and smiled, standing up from her floating position and embracing me. ''Micha. I.. I died, didn't I?'' I smiled. ''Yes, and now you are revived.'' She released me and looked at me. ''Yeah, I know. When I died I saw the most amazing place in my life. There was a gigantic line of .. blue souls to go into a gigantic building in the distance. I was one of the souls but one of those blue-horned creatures picked me out to come to 'King Yemma' because he was going to make sure of something. When we came there I saw the most gigantic person I've ever seen in my life, he would be at least thirty meters high, his table being twenty meters or so. His skin was red and he .. he had some strange feeling. That's probably the sensing ability you shared with me. It simply felt .. off.

When I was there though, he told me to follow a man with a white Mohawk, pinkish skin and a very mysterious smirk plastered on his face. Explaining to me he was the Supreme Kai, the overseer of the entire universe and other universes. He told me I had to hold his hand and we would go to his planet, I did as he told me when he teleported me to a beautiful lush green planet.

There was another man with pink skin called Kibito. His length was very tall, but I guess you already know that.

While I was there they explained to me your entire stay in the dimension and told me how critical it is for me to keep the information you told me about classified to the world, even though I would never reveal that information, not even if someone threatens me to kill me. But, Micha. You sure had to endure a lot in the dimension and so have you here. You merciless killed many villains while the 'Z-Fighters' disagreed with you. And yet, you still continued. That's brave of you, Micha.'' I smiled and was glad she was back.

''Yeah I guess. So, Shin has told you about my stay in the dimension 12 hours straight?'' She nodded. ''Yeah, but, I don't want to talk about that. Let's head back to Earth. It's 4:32 in the night on Earth.'' I nodded and I thought of something, Gokhan was still in my gravity room! I grabbed her at her waist and got her to me, holding her tight. ''I will show you my full-speed.'' I got the shield around us and flew at normal speed to the clouds.

When I was above the planet I flew the fastest I could. The next instant Earth was insight and I entered the atmosphere. I got 10,9million light years a micro-second as speed for maximum. Or rather, near max. But I don't really use that speed as I still want to have fun in flying.

I was now flying over the United States, passing Los Angeles and going into the direction of Hawaii, it was a small detour but I thought it would be nice. It got lighter and lighter how closer we came to home.

After a couple of minutes we flew over Australia, I looked down and smiled. I planned to live here soon in a few years. The majority of this land is desert but I don't really care, I'd prefer the beach.

After a minute we flew above Europe, I got lower and lower, flying approximately fifty meters above Austria, passing the mountains and afterwards entering Germany. I saw that Berlin was insight, the tower is something I see as a trademark for it. Since it was still dark, the city was lighted up, it was a beautiful sight.

I flew forty meters above Berlin and passed the tower, passing some apartment tower where I saw a person standing. The person looked at me with amazement as we zoomed pass, I liked attention to show off my powers but somehow it felt uncomfortable as well. More people who were awake looked at us, someone who just got up in an apartment building saw me approaching, thinking it was a rocket he freaked out and ducked, still looking at it until I passed the apartment tower and got a little bit faster.

I was now flying above the countryside of Germany. Netherlands drew closer and closer every passing second.

After a few seconds we were above Schinveld, I instantly stopped and got down to the grass in the backyard of Chalou's house. I allowed the shield to disappear, Lidia looked around. ''Is this were you live right now?'' I nodded and looked at the gravity room that was surprisingly still on. ''Yup, it's the house of my ex-girlfriend who I went to the dimension with. I live with them now, my parents died in the Deathly Duo's attack on Landgraaf right before I killed the two.'' I pointed at the gravity room, ''That, Lidia, is my gravity room. The room where I get stronger in everyday. Even though I did not train yesterday I don't really feel regrets. My classmate, Gokhan was, or rather, is training in it in 10x Earth's gravity.'' Together with Lidia we walked to the big window in the front of the ship and I floated up, seeing Gokhan train there very intensely.

I gasped when I saw the gravity room gravity counter. I looked at Lidia in shock who looked at me in confusion. ''Is something wrong, Micha?'' I nodded and pointed at the counter. She looked at it and shrugged but her eyes grew wider when she saw it was Earth's gravity counter. ''The counter says 3,500x gravity. And Gokhan is training in it like he is training in normal Earth's gravity. He improved extremely a lot in twelve hours!'' ''So, basically he's very strong right now?'' I nodded. ''Yes, very strong. Now I have to watch him every day and make sure he will not get into fights with normal average Humans.''

I teleported to Gokhan inside the gravity room and he stopped training his muscles, looking at me with a smirk, ''Hey Micha. Have you seen the gravity I am currently training in?'' I nodded, ''It's very awesome. I can even fly and do those energy blasts you did to the 'Deathly Duo'. Chalou taught me. I learned it within five minutes for both.'' I gasped, five minutes for both mastering flying and doing the energy blasts. I read about the race who could accomplish that, one in nine-hundred trillion could accomplish it and so far, two in the history of the universe did. Gokhan being the.. third.

''Wow, that is.. insane.'' I answered, he smirked even wider. ''Now I can learn Ugor a lesson.'' He proudly rose his hand and allowed a energy blast to appear when I gasped angrily at him and punched him in the face, he flew to the wall and landed with a loud THUD on the ground at the ground. I walked to him. ''There is one thing I have to learn you, Gokhan. When you use your powers to normal average Humans and kill them or even hurt them badly.. I will not hesitate to kill you.'' He glared at me for a second when he got up. ''Fine. I will not use it on normal Humans.'' He smirked to himself and I heard him saying in his thoughts: ''What he doesn't know is something I won't get trouble of. If I use it on Ugor somewhere silent and make sure that his death is said to be something else, he will not suspect me. Yet, seeing his past, he knows when he is deceived or not. I must plan this silently.''

I balled my fists, transforming into a Super Saiyan Four, I looked at him in disgust, ''I mean it, Gokhan. If you EVER hurt a Human I will kill you cruelly and even after you died, I will search for you in afterlife and kill you again, wiping you off the face of existence.'' I changed back into my normal form and continued glaring at him. ''Fine! Just stop transforming in front of me to threaten me or punch me. I hate people who push me around! Weak or not, strong or not.'' I was losing my patience when I aimed my hand at his face. ''Keep that temper to yourself. I don't want you to lose control and become a super-powered monster that will kill anyone you hate and even hurt innocent Earth people. If you can't control it, I will rip all your muscles out of your body and make sure you live that way through life.'' He balled his fists himself when he wanted to do something stupid. But, luckily for him, he changed his mind. ''Fine. Whatever you want.'' With that, he deactivated the gravity room, opened the space-ship door and exited the ship. With one last glance at Lidia, he flew away.

Lidia slowly approached me in the gravity room, ''That was awkward.'' She said to me when I looked at her and nodded. ''Yeah. I created a monster, because he doesn't have any patience and his temper will get him killed some time in the future.'' Lidia smiled at me. ''Don't be so filled with worry. Even if he turns into a monster, you can easily defeat him.'' I sighed, she wanted to kiss me but I backed away, surprising her. ''No, Lidia. I will not be able to defeat him THAT easy. He mastered both flying and energy blasts in five minutes what I mastered within forty minutes. Only three people including him mastered it in such a short time period.'' I exited the ship and looked at the rising sun.

I sighed again and knew that Gokhan would do something stupid, something he'd regret later by either me stopping him and afterwards killing him or that he will get so much guilt that he will be incapable of handling it.

I was unsure how powerful Gokhan could become in the later future. But, I guess I'd have to find that out later on, with the sacrifice of Humans, I couldn't prevent that.


End file.
